Twice the Love
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are forced to separate due to department rules. Shortly after beginning a new romance, she gets a surprise that rocks her world. Now she's forced to choose...Eric or Horatio? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of AU with a sprinkling of "real life" thrown in. The time line is a mess. I just threw everything into a big bowl and mixed it up until I came up with the story I wanted. It's a Du-Caine story, but just run the hip huggers train off the track, I put in just a dab of that ship, and then wrecked it. I can't help it; I'm married to a pirate!**

1**Twice the Love**

**Calleigh sat on her bathroom floor staring at the white stick. Blue. How could it be blue? Just four weeks ago she and Horatio were forced to separate again due to departmental regulations. This had happened more times in their relationship than she wanted to count. She brushed a tear away from her cheek. How was she going to tell him? Stetler was already breathing down his neck, suspecting them of the rule violation. Now in just a few months, verification of that violation was going to make an appearance. They had been so careful, she had no idea how this could have happened. Then she smiled, remembering one night in particular. She'd had a rough day, and was upset with him because he'd gone home early, leaving her to deal with the case on her own. When she arrived home, he had dinner cooked, and the house was filled with candles and flowers. That was three months ago. They'd been so caught up in the romance of the evening, they'd forgotten protection.**

**The chirping of her phone brought her out of her trance. It was him. He always seemed to sense when she needed him.**

"**Hey, Handsome." They were no longer together, but she couldn't stop calling him that.**

"**Good morning, Beautiful, I didn't wake you, did I?"**

"**No, I've been up for a while. What's up?" She was glad she'd sent Eric home last night. He was already jealous of her bond with Horatio.**

"**I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming in for a bit today. I know it's your day off, but there was a big shooting on the causeway last night, and night shift made a mess out of the Ballistics."**

**Calleigh sighed quietly. He always knew there were two things she couldn't say no to…him, and her beloved Ballistics lab. "Sure, Horatio, just give me about an hour and I'll be there."**

"**Are you all right? You sound a bit off."**

**She looked at the stick again, and tears filled her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit, OK?"**

"**OK, but if you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?"**

"**I know, I can always count on you. Thanks." She closed her phone and let the tears fall. How was he going to take this? Maybe some time off would help her decide how to deal with it. She could go home to see her mother and brothers for a while.**

**When she got to CSI she headed straight to her lab, where she found it in total disarray. None of the bullets were tagged, no paperwork completed, they'd left it all for her, knowing that she'd take care of it. "Damn it!" She pounded her fist on the metal table.**

"**Calleigh?"**

"**Not now, Horatio. They didn't do a damned thing. Not a damned thing!"**

"**I know, Sweetheart, I'm sorry, they'll be written up for it."**

"**And yet, you call me in, instead of making them come back and clean up their own mess!"**

"**What's wrong, Calleigh? This isn't like you, and this morning I could've sworn you were crying on the phone."**

**How the hell could he have known that? "Sorry, Horatio. It's just all the stress that we've been going through. I was thinking…could you do without me for a couple of weeks? I thought I might go see my family in Louisiana."**

**She couldn't tell him that she had been struggling with letting him go for good and settling down with Eric. That is, until this morning. Now she just needed to get her head together and decide which man to stay with. She could either go back to Horatio and hurt Eric, or stay with Eric and let him help raise Horatio's child. Either way someone was getting hurt.**

"**Calleigh, are you still with me? I said I'd rather have you here, but if you feel you need the time, of course. I'll go put the paperwork through right now." She never asked for time off, this had to be something serious.**

"**Thanks. I'll get this mess taken care of by the end of the day, and then I'll try to get a flight out tomorrow."**

"**So soon?"**

"**Yeah, I think I just need to sit on the porch in the swing and sip on some sweet tea for a few days."**

"**I'll miss you." He laid his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. He looked hurt, and it killed her to be the cause of that hurt. **

"**I'll miss you, too, I promise not to forget where my home is, though."**

**Late Sunday afternoon she pulled her rented Jeep into her mother's yard. Her brothers and all her nieces and nephews ran out to greet her.**

"**It's good to see ya, Sis. You gonna tell us what this visit is all about?"**

"**What, can't a girl just miss her family?"**

"**Yeah, but you never take vacations, and especially not two weeks, not even when that nutjob was after you."**

"**I'll talk y'all about it later, after the kids are in bed, and if you're lucky, I might stay longer than just two weeks."**

"**Oh, we get it. You and your sometimes boyfriend are on the outs again, right?"**

"**That's old news. We've been on the outs for almost two months, not by choice. They threatened to transfer Horatio and put me on the night shift, so we had to back off. At least while we're on the same shift we can at least see each other and talk. I've actually been seein' Eric for a while now."**

"**That diver guy? It won't last, you're too much in love with that boss of yours, and here you are, three states away from him."**

"**You boys are makin' me crazy. I'm gonna take a drive and see all the new homes up the road that have gone up, and take a look at all the crops…maybe borrow some of the corn I saw growin' up the road."**

"**Don't be too long, Sis, Mom should be home from the market soon…and be careful, there's lots farm equipment traffic."**

**She tossed her hair as she headed to the Jeep. "I haven't been away THAT long." She sassed. She started up the dirt road, stopping at the first corn field to pick some fresh corn. The family that owned this field had been friends with her family since before she was born. As she began to move further down the road, she caught a glimpse of a large tractor heading towards her at an unusually fast speed. She tried to avoid the collision, but the tractor caught the back end of her Jeep. When she came to, the Jeep was in the corn field, and her body ached. She could see the tractor lying on its side, but no sign of the driver. She tried to unlatch her seatbelt, but her arms weren't cooperating. Her purse wasn't in the seat next to her. She looked in the mirror and saw blood on her face, and realized that the Jeep must have rolled over. Without her purse, she had no cell phone to call for help, so she put her head back on the headrest and prayed that someone would find her.**

"**Calleigh, Calleigh!" She heard a voice calling her, but couldn't wake up. "She's alive, get the paramedics over here!" **

**Who was saving her? "-ratio?"**

"**No, Sis, it's Jackson. When you didn't come back, we came looking for you, and saw the tractor, then found you."**

"**Where's Horatio?"**

"**He's in Miami, Calleigh, he wasn't with you, remember?" The paramedic began cutting her loose from the seatbelt and lifting her onto the gurney.**

"**Don't hurt the baby." The paramedic began looking in the Jeep for evidence of a child. "No, not in there…"she touched her abdomen…"in here."**

"**Oh, Sis, does Horatio know?"**

**She shook her head. "I was gonna tell him when I got back"**

"**I'm gonna call him, I'll just tell him that you were in an accident and asked for him, then you can decide what to do from there."**

**Calleigh tried to shake her head as the paramedic was placing the cervical collar around her neck. "Don't call him. Wait and see what happens."**

"**Cal…"**

"**I said NO, Jack!"**

"**Fine, Sis, I won't call him. Have it your way." She didn't say not to call their father, though, and Jackson knew that he would get word to Horatio Caine.**

**Eric stuck his head in Horatio's office. "Hey, H., have you see Calleigh?"**

**She must not have told him where she was going. "She took some time off, Eric. She said she wasn't feeling well."**

"**She didn't say anything about it to me. What's wrong with her?"**

"**Well, you aren't the one that needs to approve time off, and I didn't ask. She never asks for time off, so I assumed it was something important. Do you need anything else?"**

"**No, that was it…I'll get back to working on the fingerprints."**

**As Eric left Horatio's office his phone rang. "Horatio."**

"**Lieutenant, this is Paula at the front desk. Kenwall Duquesne is here to see you."**

"**Thank you, Paula, tell him I'll be right down."**

**As he stepped off the elevator, Kenwall rose to meet him. "Duke, how are you doing?"**

**Kenwall appeared visible shaken. "Not as good as my little girl. She left town because of you, and now she's in the hospital fighting for her life and…" he lowered his voice…"and the life of your child".**

"**My what? I don't know where you got this information, but I can assure you…"**

"**I got the information from my son, Jackson. His wife, Ruthie, is the attending Obstetrician at the hospital where Calleigh was admitted."**

"**I know she was under the weather when she left, but she told me she was fine. Why is she in the hospital? What happened?"**

"**She rented a Jeep and was driving down the road near our house, when a neighbor kid joy riding a tractor broadsided her…rolled her Jeep over. Her purse was in a cornfield so she couldn't call for help, no one found her for about an hour. She sat in the hot sun, trapped and bleeding."**

"**How is she? And how's the baby?"**

"**She's fighting, and so's the baby. They're both tough."**

"**Are you flying out there?"**

"**No, she doesn't need to be subjected to her parents' bickering, but YOU need to get out there right away."**

"**We're…we're not seeing each other. She's seeing Eric Delko now, maybe he's the one that you should be having this conversation with."**

"**He isn't the father of that baby. You are, and my lamb chop needs you. Jackson said that the first thing she said when she regained consciousness was your name. She wanted to know where you were…so, like I said, you need to get out there, or I'm gonna be your worst nightmare. Do we understand each other?"**

"**Yes, Sir, we do." **

"**Oh, and another thing, that Eric fella doesn't need to know. I'm thinkin' that he's just a rebound attraction."**

"**Good idea." Horatio smiled as the men shook hands. He watched Duke exit the building, then retreated to his office and closed the door. He had some phone calls to make…airline, rental car, and a call to the chief to let him know the situation. If he had his way, he'd come back married to Calleigh Duquesne.**

**The next day after his plane landed in New Orleans, Horatio picked up his rental car and followed Duke's directions to the Duquesne farm. Horatio smiled as he pulled into the driveway, thinking of Calleigh as a child on this property. The large oak trees held tire swings and tree houses, and the house had a wraparound porch, complete with porch swings. As he pulled up to the house, several small children ran out to meet him.**

"**Who're you?" The girl looked to be about ten, with long blonde hair and green eyes, if he didn't know better, he'd swear that she was Calleigh's child. The children were quickly followed out by a man who was a few years older than Calleigh.**

"**I'm bettin' this is your aunt's friend from Miami, Sugar."**

**Horatio extended his hand to the man. "That's right…Horatio Caine. You must be one of her brothers."**

**He took Horatio's hand. "Jackson Duquesne…nice to meet you finally. Come on in and have some tea, and I'll fill you in on Cal before you go to see her."**

**Horatio nodded. "I take it she doesn't know I'm here."**

"**No, she wanted to see how things went at the hospital before I called you, since you didn't know everything yet. She told me not to call you, but she didn't say not to call Dad."**

"**He's pretty worried about her, but was afraid that if he came out here he and your mother would just start fighting."**

"**Yep, that's what always happens. They have the best intentions; I think they even still love each other…they just can't be in the same room for any length of time without arguing." The men moved towards the house, and the kids followed, rushing past them and into the living room. "Kids, go out and play for a bit so the grownups can talk." The little blonde put her hands on her hips and started to say something, but her father cut her off. "No sass from you, Missy, I said outside!" The child turned on her heel and slammed out the front door. "She is too much like her aunt. When she was little people actually thought that Cal was her mother."**

"**I noticed the resemblance. She's a beautiful child. Are all the children yours?"**

"**No, I'm a stay at home dad, so my brothers bring their kids over for babysitting. Mom loves it, Ruthie and I love it because it keeps Mom sober. We moved in here with Mom once Ruthie was done with med school, so she could help with babysitting. Right after that the plant that I was working at closed down, so I became the designated babysitter."**

**Horatio chuckled. "How's that working out for you?"**

"**At first I hated it; I was used to working 12 hour days. Now my days are spent repairing tree houses, cooking helping with homework…I don't know how women do it!" He poured a glass of tea for Horatio. "This might be a bit too sweet for ya…Mom makes hers a bit sweeter than Cal's."**

**He took a sip. "No, not too sweet, very refreshing. I'd never tasted sweet tea until Calleigh made it. It really grows on you. Now I'm sure you sent the children out so we could talk about Calleigh. How's she doing, really?"**

"**She's in a lot of pain, she's covered with cuts and bruises, she dislocated her shoulder where the seatbelt pulled on her, and she has a concussion, along with some cracks in her skull bones. The doctors have her as medicated as they can, but with the pregnancy, she's not able to take the stronger pain medications. Ruthie is monitoring the situation closely. Even with all her other injuries the baby is the biggest concern. Calleigh refused one of the doctor's suggestion to terminate the pregnancy so they could better treat her. She threw him out of her room and told him not to bother coming back or she'd shoot him."**

"**That's my Calleigh. When things aren't going right, shoot the gun." He smiled, thinking about all the times she'd gone to the gun range after an argument. "So, when can I see her?"**

"**Let's get you unpacked, maybe some lunch in you, and then I'll give you directions to the hospital. I'm sure once you get there you aren't gonna want to leave right away."**

"**Unless she threatens to shoot me!"**

"**Nah, she was unarmed. There are guns upstairs in her room, though."**

"**She brought her guns with her?"**

"**No, she has a gun safe in the floor of her closet, and keeps a couple in there for when she's here. I don't know what to tell ya, she's obsessed!"**

**He laughed again. "Don't I know it!"**

**The two men unpacked the car and Jackson brought Horatio's luggage upstairs while Horatio enjoyed some reheated crawfish etouffe.**

"**I put your things in Cal's room Horatio. I hope you don't mind pinks. Since Cal was the only girl, Mom and Dad made sure her room was girly, since she wasn't."**

"**She's definitely girly, Jackson, though she tends to favor earth tones now. This is excellent, Calleigh makes it from time to time."**

"**Yeah, she loves her Cajun cookin'. Speakin' of lovin', tell me about this Eric person…what's the deal with her and him?"**

"**She got tired of the department rules continuously interfering with our relationship, so she broke it off. Eric has worked with us for almost as long as Calleigh has, but he's always been like a little brother to her. He was shot a while back, he still has a portion of the bullet lodged in his brain, probably always will, but when he regained consciousness, he had lost part of his memory. He thought his sister, my first wife, was still alive, and he thought that he and Calleigh were a couple. Calleigh has always tried to make it clear that they are friends, but Eric has always pushed for more. As soon as it was clear that we were no longer a couple, he swooped in to comfort her."**

"**You're the one she wants. You should have heard her when we found her. I was screaming her name, and all she could say was your name, and not to hurt your baby."**

"**But she wouldn't let you call me."**

"**I think she was afraid that she might lose the baby. She said to wait until she got to the hospital and found out what was going on."**

"**Speaking of the hospital, I'd better get going. Do you have any idea of what the visiting hours are?"**

"**Cal's in a private room, it's one of the benefits of being the sister in law of an attending. I'll call Ruthie and have a rollaway put in the room in case you want to stay with her. Keep in mind, with all the injuries; she might not be able to talk to you."**

"**I don't need her to talk; I just need to be with her. Do you mind writing down the directions while I go upstairs and pack an overnight bag?"**

"**Not a problem, it's the second door on the left."**

**Thirty minutes later he was met at the elevator by Ruthie Duquesne. He smiled when he saw her long red hair…it made him feel like family.**

"**Hi, you must be Horatio. Jackie said I'd know you by your hair color, I guess he was right. The Duquesnes must go for red heads."**

"**How is she, Doctor?"**

"**Well first thing, we're family, I'm Ruthie. Secondly, I think she's gonna be just fine. We haven't told her about the boy that hit her, he was dead on the scene, the tractor rolled over him. She's cut, bruised and scared to death that she's gonna lose that baby, and she's gonna be pretty mad when she finds out I'm puttin' her on bed rest when she gets out of the hospital."**

"**How long will she be in the hospital?"**

"**Until I'm sure that baby is stayin' put. I've got her on medication that stopped the contractions. Normally we only do that when the mother is further along…but this is Calleigh we're talkin' about. She made me promise to do everything possible to save that baby."**

"**I didn't even know. We've been having problems with department rules. She actually left me and was dating someone else."**

"**Well, I wouldn't worry about that right now. She talked to Jack about that, and told him that you were the one she loved, and that this baby was definitely yours. Hey, how about I do the ultrasound tonight? I was gonna let a tech do it tomorrow, but if she's up to it, let's all see the baby together."**

"**As long as it doesn't cause her any pain."**

"**No, actually I think it'll be good for her to see that the baby is fine…and seein' your face won't hurt either."**

"**You don't think she'll be upset that I'm here?"**

"**Are you kiddin'? Every time she wakes up, you're the first person she asks for. She even asks for you in her sleep. She may pretend to be upset, but believe me, she'll be happy to see you."**

**Horatio shook his head and followed Calleigh's sister in law down the hall. Ruthie peeked in the door and turned back to him. "She's sleeping, so you go in, and I'll go get the machine and bring it to her. No sense movin' her if we don't have to."**

**He nodded and slipped quietly into the room. As Jackson promised, there was a rollaway bed next to Calleigh's bed, and a recliner on the other side of her bed. He quietly placed his overnight bag on his bed, and then moved over to his chair, his eyes never leaving her. She was on her side, facing the chair, hair draped across her face. He carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes and she started to stir and whisper his name.**

"**Calleigh." She moved slightly, so he tried a bit louder. "Calleigh."**

**Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Horatio? Oh, I'm gonna kill Jackson, I told him not to…"**

"**He didn't call me, Sweetheart, he called your dad. Your dad came by the station and told me what happened."**

"**And you got right on a plane…even though we're not…"**

"**I didn't tell Eric. Your father asked me not to, he said that you were asking for me."**

"**He doesn't know?"**

"**Just how serious is it between you two?"**

"**Horatio, we just started seeing each other, then I find out about the baby…I wasn't sure what to do. So I came out here to think things over, decide how I was gonna handle the situation. Just know that termination and not telling you were never options."**

"**Yeah, I heard about the poor doctor that suggested termination because of your injuries."**

"**Oh, God…does patient confidentiality mean nothing?"**

"**Ruthie didn't tell me."**

"**Jackson again…but she told him."**

"**It's family, Calleigh."**

"**Speaking of family…where's Ruthie?"**

"**She's getting the ultrasound machine brought up here. She thought we might like to see the baby."**

"**I'd love that." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for coming. I can't believe you just dropped everything, after what I did to you."**

"**I love you, Calleigh, and I'm sure you still love me. If you need me, I'm always going to be right by your side." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "So, aside from being upset at your doctors and shocked that I'm here, how are you feeling?"**

"**Like I got run over by a tractor." She laughed. "Oh, I gotta remember not to laugh like that. My body aches, my shoulder feels like an elephant is sittin' on it, and my head is poundin'. Do I look as bad as I feel?"**

"**Well, I see some cuts and bruises, but you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."**

"**Hey, at the Duquesne house, those are fightin' words!" Ruthie laughed as she wheeled the machine into the room. "Well, he's still alive, so I guess you've forgiven him for rushin' to your side?"**

"**I wouldn't have expected anything else from him." She looked up and smiled at him. God, she'd missed him.**

"**So…you two ready to see the newest addition to the Duquesne family?"**

"**Caine, Ruthie…Horatio's child is a Caine."**

"**Well, then…let's take a look at Caine Junior." She lifted Calleigh's gown and squirted the gel on her abdomen.**

"**Hey, that's cold…you could a warned me!" She chuckled.**

"**Oh, sorry, Sis…the gel is cold." Horatio smiled shaking his head. It was nice to see this side of the woman he loved. A funny sound began to come out of the speakers on the machine. "There ya go…that's the heartbeat. Let me just…wait, that's not right."**

**Calleigh squeezed Horatio's hand hard. "What's not right?"**

"**Listen to the heart beat. It sounds like an echo." She moved the transducer around a bit more, and then smiled. "Aha! There's the reason! Take a look at this." She pointed to two areas of movement on the screen. "Baby number one…and baby number two! Those kids may be Caines, Cal…but you've inherited the Duquesne curse."**

**Horatio was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they were having twins. "Duquesne curse?"**

"**All the Duquesne women have twins on their first pregnancy…have for centuries."**

"**Can we tell the sexes yet?"**

"**Next ultrasound, Cal."**

"**And they're all right? I mean, do you see any bleeding or anything?"**

"**Nope, everything looks perfect. Congratulations, you two! I can't wait to tell Jack and Mom."**

"**Ruthie…not a word! Jackson will be on the phone to Dad, and then all of Miami will know. There's something I have to take care of first."**

"**You take all the fun out of being an OB, ya know? Ok, now I have some news that you're not gonna like. I actually already told Horatio, but that was before I knew about the twins…You're gonna need some bed rest to make sure these kids stay put. I was gonna say just a month, but now, with twins, it may need to be longer."**

"**Ruthie!"**

"**Calleigh, you've been driving the staff here nuts making sure you don't miscarry…so are you gonna listen to me or not."**

**She looked up at Horatio. "And you were in on this. I suppose you're gonna move in with me to make sure I stay in bed?"**

"**Actually, my place is bigger. I never use my home office, and only Ray Jr. uses the guest room…I have a fenced yard that opens onto the beach…I was thinking you could move in with me."**

"**You've got all this figured out, haven't you?"**

"**There's more, but you need rest."**

"**You're leaving?"**

"**No, take a look over there." He pointed to the extra bed. "You are stuck with me, Ms. Duquesne."**

"**Good, then I'll have someone to wait on me hand and foot…since I'm on total bed rest and all." She smirked at him.**

"**Well, I know you're feeling better now, the sassy girl is back."**

**She yawned and stretched, moaning at the pain in her back. "No, I'm not sassy, I'm cranky. I'm sorry, Horatio. I just ache all over."**

"**Have they given you anything for the pain?"**

"**Nothing strong enough to dull the pain, it'll hurt the baby. I can't believe this." Tears were starting to form.**

"**Can't you do anything to help her?" He looked over at Ruthie who was moving the ultrasound machine out of the room.**

"**Well, I was going to send in someone from rehab to massage her, but now that you're here…" She smiled at Horatio…I thought maybe you'd like to do it yourself."**

"**What if I hurt her?"**

"**I'll send rehab in to give you a lesson. In the meantime, I'll send the nurse in with some Tylenol. Oh, I almost forgot, here are the first pictures of the twins. You'll want them for your baby books."**

**Horatio took the pictures from her and smiled. His children…he never got to experience this part of Kyle's life. He walked over to Calleigh's bed and sat next to her, gently gathering her in his arms. "Thank you, Calleigh."**

**She looked up at him. "For what?"**

"**For letting me be a part of this."**

"**You being a part of your child, uh, children's lives was never an issue. I just had to decide how I was going to do this without hurting someone. I could leave Eric and hope you'd take me back. I could stay with Eric and let you watch him help with the parenting of your child, or I could just hand the baby over to you. Either way, someone is getting hurt."**

"**So, have you come up with an answer?"**

"**Well, you being here is making the decision pretty easy. You and I have a long history together. I never stopped loving you, I just couldn't deal with the departmental rules that kept changing from month to month. Eric and I…" She looked at his frown…stop frowning, it's not like you think. Eric and I are nothing like you and I. Yes, he's spent the night at my house…but we've never had sex. I guess I just wasn't as ready to move on as I thought."**

"**When did you find out about the baby?"**

"**The morning that you called me in, when the night shift totally messed up my lab."**

"**I knew you sounded off that morning, and I was right, you HAD been crying, am I right?"**

"**I had no clue how to tell you…to tell Eric. I just needed some time to think."**

"**Calleigh, all I could think of on my way out here is that I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, or our child. I knew if you lost the baby it would be hard on us, but we'd get through it. I also knew that I didn't want to leave here without…and hear me out on this before you get all excited…I want us to get married, Calleigh."**

"**Married! Are you crazy Horatio? IAB would be all over both of us!"**

"**I've already talked to the chief. You'll have to take an extended maternity leave, with the bed rest and all, and by then we can show everyone that people can work together and be married as well."**

"**Horatio Caine, you have lost your mind." She paused as the nurse came in with her medication. She handed her the pills and started to inject a solution into her IV line. "Wait, what's that stuff? Ruthie said only Tylenol."**

**The nurse checked her chart again. "Oh, this is to keep you from having contractions. See those little blips on that monitor? That's your fetal monitor, and those blips are small contractions. They have to totally stop before your doctor will even think of letting you go home."**

"**It's making me tired."**

"**Calleigh…" Horatio was now rubbing her abdomen…the twins need you to relax and rest." He nodded to the nurse, who injected the medication. "Now, snuggle down right here and get some sleep, Sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice the Love chapter 2**

Calleigh awoke in pain, hearing Horatio and the technician discussing her massages. She tried to turn on her side, but the pain prevented it. At the sound of her moan, Horatio was immediately at her side.

"Is the pain bad again?"

"Yeah, I can't stand to be on my back any more, but I can't turn over."

Horatio looked back at the rehab tech. "Can you show me how to help her so she can turn over?"

"No problem. Before we start all this, Mrs. Caine, do you want me to call the nurse to bring you some medication?"

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at the tech, shooting daggers at him. Horatio smiled and stepped back, this was definitely an "if looks could kill" moment, and he wanted out of the line of fire.

"Have you even LOOKED at my chart? If you had, then you'd know that I can't have the medication, which is why YOU are here. Second of all, my name is…" She looked over at Horatio, who was now chuckling, and her face softened… "My name is Calleigh."

"Sorry, Calleigh. Horatio, let me show you how to move her. First, raise the bed a bit, so she doesn't have to work so hard. Then, roll her onto her side and slowly raise her to a sitting position." He moved Calleigh up so her legs were dangling off the side of the bed. "How's that? Now, I've given your husband a list of massages that he can do to make you feel better, and exercises that he can do to help you regain your strength faster."

"Thank you. You've got all that, Handsome?"

"I sure do, Beautiful."

The tech left the room, and was heard muttering as the door closed, "Some guys have all the luck."

"You didn't correct him…when he called you Mrs. Caine."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"It is, but you said I was crazy."

"I had a dream. We were at your house, the twins were two or three, and we were happy. I'm just…"

"Worried about Eric."

"Yeah. I hate that our happiness is going to hurt him."

"You're not in love with him, Calleigh."

"No, but he thinks he's in love with me."

"He'll be fine, Sweetheart."

"I know. Now, someone promised me a massage."

"I did. So let's just get you laid back on the bed…easy, just the way you got up, now let's move your legs back up under the covers…push the down button the bed for me…OK, now let's get you rolled over on your stomach so I can rub your back." He picked up the bottle of lotion the tech had left for him. "I'll have to bring some of your lotion from the house, or get Ruthie to bring it. We can't have you smelling like a hospital, now, can we?"

"I would kill for a shower. I guess that's out of the question, isn't it?"

"With all the tubes and wires coming out of you, I'd say it was a definite yes." He opened her gown and moved the sheet down a bit lower. As he gently rubbed her aching muscles, he could hear her moan her approval. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Just the opposite. When we get home, you are gonna do this every day, at least once."

"It'll be my pleasure, ma'am." He moved the sheet further down her body, and she gasped as his hands moved over her firm buttocks.

"Horatio!"

"Shhh…you should see the bruising back here. You slammed down pretty good after the Jeep rolled. Don't forget, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yes, but I think I should break up with Eric before we start…"

He didn't give her a chance to finish. He slammed the lotion across the room, pulled out his cell phone and laid it forcefully on the bed. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about him. You tell me you love me, you let the tech call you my wife, but you keep talking about HIM! If you want him here, call him, but do something, I'm going for a walk." He pulled up the sheet and closed her gown. "You can't keep both of us dangling, Calleigh, just know this…I WILL fight for you." He kissed the back of her head and left the room, leaving Calleigh in tears.

Ruthie entered the room with the medication nurse. "What in the hell just happened in here? I could hear him all the way down the hall, and he wouldn't even acknowledge me as he passed."

"It's my fault, I keep bringing up Eric. I don't mean to upset him, but I need to break it off with Eric if Horatio and I are gonna get back together. So he's rubbin' my back, and as he got lower, I got worried about breakin' up with Eric, and I guess that was all he could take."

"So he's leavin'?"

"He said he was goin' for a walk. He left his things here, and he told me he'd fight for me."

"OK, then, Sis, call this Eric fella and break it off. You need my phone?"

"No, Horatio left me his. Mine's still out in the cornfield somewhere. Will ya sit with me while I call?"

"You got it."

Calleigh picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Hey, H., what's up?"

Shit, she thought, I forgot about the caller ID. "Um, no, Eric, it's Calleigh."

"What are you doing with H's phone?"

"I, uh, lost mine, so he let me use his."

"Where are you, I'll meet you. H. said you took some time off."

"No, don't do that. I'm trying to work through some things right now, it's better that we aren't together."

"But you can be with Horatio, is that it? Where are you, Calleigh?"

"Eric, I can't see you any more, all right? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but this is how it's got to be." She started to cry at hearing the frustration and hurt in his voice.

"I'm gonna track you down, Cal, and we're gonna sit and talk. We can figure this out. It's IAB, isn't it? I'll talk to them; they let you and Horatio slide for years."

"Do NOT try to find me, Eric. I'm in a safe place, and you won't be allowed to see me."

"What the hell? Calleigh, just tell me what I did, what's going on?"

"Goodbye, Eric."

She closed the phone and let the tears flow freely. She knew she'd hurt him, but Horatio was right, he would get over it. She belonged with the man she truly loved, the father of her children. She felt a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"How did it go?"

She sniffed and tried to roll over to face him, only to be in too much pain. "He's hurt, confused…can you blame him? He's gonna hate us."

"I plan to talk to his parents. I want them to hear that I'm re marrying from me."

"I didn't tell him that we planned to marry, or even why I was breaking up with him. I didn't even tell him that we're in Louisiana. He did know I had your phone. I told him I'd lost mine. Oh, God, Horatio, the gps in my phone…he can track it here and he'll know we're together."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but you know him…he'll show up here and make a huge scene. Ruthie said I'm not supposed to have any stress."

"Well, then, we'll post guards at the elevator and stairs, he won't be able to get up here. We'll tell him it's family only."

"How do we explain you?"

He gently rolled her over and caressed her abdomen, and then leaned over and kissed it. "I AM family"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair while he planted small kisses all over her tummy. "Yes, you sure are. Horatio, that medication is working now, I'm really sleepy."

He looked at his watch. "Yes, it's getting late. I supposed I'd better get ready for bed. Remind me tomorrow to call your brother and get the kids to go on a cell phone hunt in the corn field."

"Oh, they'll love that! Maybe they'll find some leftover Easter eggs from last year." She wrinkled her nose as he tucked her in.

He disappeared into the bathroom, and then emerged just a few minutes later in his pajamas. He went to check on her, and found her softly snoring. He turned off the light and made his way to the rollaway, wishing that Calleigh's bed was larger so he could hold her all night. There would be plenty of time for that. It seemed that he had just fallen asleep when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID quickly before answering quietly. "Yes, Eric?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"You know who. Calleigh. She's with you, and she lost her phone in Louisiana, close to where her mom lives. Why are you there with her? She left you, remember? Put her on the phone."

"She's sleeping." He pulled himself out of bed and stepped out into the hall, so he wouldn't wake Calleigh. "I'll have her call you tomorrow."

"Oh, sure you will. First you chase her to Louisiana, and then you talk her into breaking up with me."

"That's not how it was, Eric. It was her decision and her decision alone."

"You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on with her. You're supposed to be my friend, and you steal my girlfriend from me."

"Eric, I AM your friend, so is Calleigh. How about we sit down and discuss this when we get home?"

"And when is that gonna be?"

"I'm not sure at this point…there is a…situation here that we need to deal with before I can bring her home."

"Whatever, just have her call me tomorrow."

"I'll give her the message, Eric…good night."

Eric had already hung up. Yes, his former brother in law was definitely pissed. It was the same way he himself had felt when Calleigh had left him. He closed his phone and tip toed back into the room.

"Horatio?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart; I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't…I woke up and you weren't here."

"I, uh…I had a phone call."

"Uh-oh, it doesn't sound like a good call."

"It was Eric, he's already gotten the gps lock on your phone, and since you were on MY phone today, he's figured out that we're together in Louisiana. He accused me of following you out here to steal his girlfriend."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him we'd all sit down once I brought you home. He wanted to know when, and I told him we had a situation to deal with first. I let him believe it was a family thing."

"Well, it IS s family thing, of sorts, isn't it?"

"So it is. Now, let's think about all this tomorrow, and get some sleep tonight."

"Sounds great…I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her head, and then pulled up her covers. "I love you, too, Calleigh." He laid his head on the pillow and immediately fell into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twice the Love-Chapter Three**

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Y'all are great motivation!

Horatio woke first, rubbing his eyes to get his bearings. Then he remembered, he was at the hospital watching over Calleigh. He sat up in the bed and looked over at her, still peacefully sleeping. He sat up and leaned toward the fetal monitor, smiling when he saw no contraction activity. He started to move away when he felt her hand on his.

"Hey."

"Good morning. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, I still ache…but maybe I can find me a handsome man to give me a massage, I might feel a bit better."

"Well, I don't know about a handsome man, but will I do?"

She swatted his hand playfully. "Considerin' where it hurts, I think you're the only one who I'd let give me my massage."

"You got that right." He had a stern look on his face, but his eyes were twinkling. "Do you want the massage before breakfast?"

"Absolutely. I don't think I can sit up without getting' these sore muscles awake. Did you check the monitor?"

"Yes, I did, and there are no contractions right now. The medication that you've been complaining about must be doing its job."

"OK, so I'll stop complaining."

"You are entitled to complain all you want, you're in pain and can't take pain medication."

"Tell that to poor Ruthie and the rest of the staff." She looked up and saw the look on his face. "Horatio, I was jokin'!"

He picked up the lotion and sat on the edge of her bed. "I wanted to talk to you about the phone call from Eric." He opened her gown and pulled down the sheet.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about him."

"I wouldn't put it past him to come out here to find you. We need to decide what we want to do if that happens."

"I'll send him home. Didn't you tell him that we'd talk to him once we got back to Miami?"

"Yes, but you know how impatient he can be. He doesn't know that you're in the hospital." He started rubbing the lotion into her back.

"Oh, that feels so good. I'll give you about a year to stop that!"

He leaned down and kissed her head. "How about I take a lifetime?"

"You might want to change your mind when I'm all post partum hormonal with two screamin' babies."

He chuckled, and then kissed her again. "I think I'll find you even more beautiful then."

Ruthie opened the door and greeted them with a grin. "Maybe I should come back later."

Horatio quickly closed Calleigh's gown and pulled up her sheet. "I was just giving her the first massage of the day, she was sore from sleeping in one position."

She had seen where his hands were when she walked in. "Uh-huh. You almost made me forget what I came in for. I need to check the monitor."

"I didn't see it registering any contractions when I woke up." Horatio was hopeful.

"You're right…no contractions."

"So I can go home?"

"Sorry, Sis, think again. I need to make sure that the contractions have stopped for good, and you haven't even tried to walk yet. Also, now that you've stopped threatening all the staff, the Orthopedist needs to come in and take a look at your shoulder, and the Neurologist needs to check you out."

"What's wrong with my shoulder…and why do I need a Neurologist?"

"You really have no memory of that first day, do ya? Ok, your shoulder is dislocated, and you have a couple of hairline fractures in your skull."

"That's why I have this wrap thing on my arm?"

"Exactly." Her phone chirped. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. OK, call security and the Sherriff, I'll lock the elevator. I'll be right back."

"Need any help?" Horatio's police radar was activated at the sound of possible trouble.

"No, you stay here with her; I just need to lock off this floor."

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other and sighed deeply. This could mean only one thing. "Eric." They said in unison.

Ruthie was back in no time. "OK, that was Jackson on the phone. Your buddy, Eric was at the house, and your sweet niece was nice enough to tell him that you were in the hospital. She also offered up the fact that your friend with the red hair was there, well, here, with you. So he took off like a bat outta Hell, and is probably downstairs as we speak. He won't be able to get up here, unless he gets someone to unlock the elevator or the stairwell."

"Can my room be locked?"

"No, sorry, the only rooms that can be locked are on the psych floor."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio who was smiling at her. "Don't you even think it, Caine!"

"Well, you're the one who brought up being hormonal!" He laughed as he helped her turn over. "So what's the plan, Doctor?"

"My plan is to keep my patient as calm as possible, which means keeping that ex boyfriend of hers away from her." She watched the look that passed between them at the mention of Eric as an ex boyfriend. This didn't look to end well. "I'm gonna step out and find out what's happening downstairs, and give you two time to talk things over in here."

"OK, thanks, Ruthie." Calleigh watched her sister in law walk out the door and then burst into tears. "Horatio, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't broken up with you and then rushed into another relationship, especially one with someone that was fixated on me, this wouldn't be happening."

Horatio rushed to her side. "Shhh…Shhh…you need to relax. This is NOT your fault, Calleigh, I want you to get that out of your head, can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

"But, Horatio…"

"But nothing, Calleigh. We're together now, that's all that matters. I can handle Eric, I don't want you thinking about it." He looked over at the fetal monitor, which had started to beep. "All right, now you have to relax, you've started with the contractions again. I'll go get Ruthie to order another injection."

"That will knock me out."

"What's your point, Calleigh? That medicine is keeping our children alive."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I definitely need to sign something giving you permission to make my decisions for me, because right now I am NOT thinking straight."

"There's a solution for that, Calleigh." He smiled at her as he pushed the button for the nurse.

"Yeah, it's called Medical Power of Attorney."

"No, it's called being your husband."

She started to argue, and then thought better of it. She knew she was going to give in and finally marry the love of her life. "Ya know, you keep sayin' that, but do you know you've never even asked me?"

"Don't worry, I will. I just need to get your father's permission first."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. My father. He's upset enough that I'M a cop, let alone let me marry one."

"Calleigh, he's the reason I'm here. I never would have known if he hadn't shown up at the station. Do you know he actually threatened me?"

"What? Was he drinking?"

"No, he was completely sober. He was terribly worried about you, he didn't want to come out here and start fighting with your mom and upset you, but he told me how you had been asking for me, and told me you were pregnant. That's when he told me in no uncertain terms that I was going to do the right thing."

"So that's why you want to marry me? Because my father threatened you? Just get out, Horatio."

"Calleigh, I've told you before that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I may not have asked the question, or gotten down on one knee, but the feelings have been there for years."

"What about Marisol?"

"You had walked away…again. I met her and fell in love with her. I even told her about us, and told her that I'd probably never stop loving you, but that I'd always be faithful to her."

"Oh, I'm sure that went over well."

"It did. She asked me if it was all right if she could be your friend, too. She wanted to get to know you."

"She never got the chance, though."

"No, I told her to wait until after the wedding, I was afraid that all her pre wedding happiness might hurt you."

"It did, but I swore I'd never tell you. I wanted to be happy for you…I tried to get on with my life."

"And when you needed me the most, during all those failed relationships, I wasn't there for you."

"We needed each other, and there was no way I was going to swoop in to comfort you like I was waiting for something to happen to her. First she was killed, and then you lost Ray…again. I felt so helpless."

He gently moved her over on the bed and sat next to her, slowly gathering her into his arms. "That's all behind us now, Calleigh. We're here for each other, and nothing will change that."

Ruthie came in with the nurse and smiled as she saw her sister in law in the arms of the man she loved. "You two are just too precious for words. What's up…you rang?"

"Oh, her monitor was beeping."

Ruthie looked over just as the monitor blipped again. "So it is." She asked the nurse to prepare another shot. "You need to keep her relaxed, Horatio."

"It's not his fault. He was telling me how my dad came by the station and told him to come out here, and I over reacted…as usual. Speaking of coming out here…"

"Yeah, he's downstairs talking to the Sherriff. He got pretty excited when he was told he couldn't see you."

"Do you want some help with him?"

"No, Horatio, I think you're the last person he wants to see right now." The nurse came in with her shot and injected it into the IV line. "Now, you're gonna be pretty mad at me, but shortly you're gonna fall asleep. I ordered you a mild sedative…safe for the twins, but just enough to let you get the rest you need."

"Thanks, Ruthie, I appreciate that."

"Oh, thanks, Horatio, take her side." She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Well, it looks like she's not gonna kill ya, Horatio, so I'll leave her in your capable hands."

"What about food?"

"Take a nap, breakfast will be here in a bit."

"I thought hospitals served breakfast early."

"Mom's cookin' us your favorite breakfast…grits, bacon, eggs and waffles."

"What, no fresh fruit?" Horatio was laughing at the two women.

"No, that's Miami style. This is Mama's breakfast, and you'll eat it and love it. Oh, that shot is startin' to work."

"So get some sleep, I'll call Mom and let her know that you are nappin' and she can start cookin'. We'll reheat it when she gets here." She waved as she left the room.

Calleigh stifled a yawn as Horatio started to get up. "Just where do ya think you're going, Mister?"

"I thought maybe I'd get dressed before your mother gets here. I'll come back and sit with you as soon as I'm done." He gave her a light kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Her head tilted to one side…she was already out.

Horatio grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and shaved, and then brushed his teeth before heading back to the bed. As he moved onto the bed next to her, he heard her whimper in pain. He gently drew her to him and rubbed her back, and then felt her relax as she fell back into a deep sleep. He reached over and put his phone on vibrate, knowing that as soon as Eric found out his path was blocked, he'd be calling. Sure enough, no sooner had he placed the phone back on the nightstand, it started to buzz. After the tenth call, he shut the phone off completely. All the calls were from Eric, it was obvious he wasn't going down without a fight. He carefully got up and made Calleigh as comfortable as he could, and then made his way down the hall to the nurses' station. "I'm going downstairs for a few minutes, can you let Dr. Duquesne know?"

"Oh, she's down there, Mr. Caine, we'll have to take you down, she gave strict orders that the elevator stay locked to protect Calleigh."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. This man is really no physical danger to her, he'll just upset her and she's not supposed to have any stress put on her."

"I understand, follow me, I'll take you down the surgical elevator, it's in another part of the hospital, and he won't see it open from the lobby."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The nurse smiled as she escorted him to the back of the hospital. She wished he wasn't attached; this was one she'd love to take home to mama! She pulled a key out of her pocket and inserted it under the 'down' button, and then handed it to him. "Here ya go, this way you can come back when you feel like it. Ruthie said something about her mom bringing food, and she always brings enough for all of us."

"I had a taste of her cooking already when I first got here, etouffe, I think it was called. I can't wait to try her breakfast."

"You'll love it. If Calleigh wakes up, I'll tell her that you'll be right back."

He reached into his pocket for his phone and switched it back on, and then handed her his card. "Here's my cell phone number, I'll be right back up if she wakes."

"Thanks, I'll give you a call." Yeah, that Calleigh Duquesne was one lucky girl.

He heard the ruckus as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, even though he was on the opposite side of the hospital. He recognized Ruthie's voice, Eric's voice, and a voice that must have been the Sherriff. He quickened his pace to try to help calm Eric down before he did something he'd really regret. As he entered the lobby he saw Eric in handcuffs with three officers on him, and Ruthie trying to calm him. This was not good.

"Eric."

"H., what the Hell is this, tell them I'm not gonna hurt Calleigh, I just want to see her. Tell them to take these damned cuffs off me!"

"First you have to relax, Eric, I know you don't want to hurt Calleigh, but right now, any stress on her WILL hurt her. She's upstairs sedated and sound asleep. Her father isn't even here because he's afraid that he and her mother might argue and upset her."

"No one will tell me anything, what's wrong with her?"

"If you're ready to sit down and calm down, I'll talk to you, but until you're under control enough to have these cuffs removed, I'm going back upstairs."

"OK, OK, just please tell me what's wrong."

"I think we can lose these cuffs now, Sherriff, thank you for getting things in hand down here."

He reached out and shook Horatio's hand. "You're welcome Lieutenant. Anything for Calleigh. I've known her since she was about knee high."

Horatio watched the man leave, and then turned to Eric. "I thought that Calleigh asked you not to come."

"She did, but you can't expect me to just sit in Miami when she needs me. She wouldn't even tell me what happened."

"She was in an accident. A tractor broadsided her Jeep, and it rolled into a cornfield. It was a while before they realized she was missing, and then they took more time finding her. She's pretty banged up, her shoulder is dislocated, and she's got a few hairline fractures of the skull."

"And they called you, and you talked her into breaking up with me."

"Her father came to me and told me about the accident, apparently she had been asking for me. She was in and out of consciousness, so I'm sure she didn't even know what she was saying at first. Her brother was the one to find her, and she was calling him by my name. Right now, she needs rest and no stress…which means you aren't going up there and upsetting her about the break up."

Eric pointed to Ruthie "She said that only family was allowed in, but they're letting you in."

"That's a story for another day, Eric. Now the best thing you can do for Calleigh is to just go home. We'll all sit down and talk then."

"But I want to just see her."

"I'm not letting anyone but family up there. Speaking of family…" she motioned to a woman entering the building with several large bags… "Here comes breakfast, so it's time for us to go back upstairs. As soon as the smell makes its way down the hall to Cal's room, she'll be up demanding her mama's cookin'."

"But why are you letting him up there? He's not her family."

"Eric, I'm sorry, but she wants him there. She's also made it clear to me that she does NOT want you there. Horatio is right; the best thing you can do for her is to go home."

Eric's eyes grew dark as he glared at Horatio. "Fine, I'm leaving for now, but I'll be back. I'm not leaving Louisiana without Calleigh. You can't just follow her out here and steal her from me."

Horatio was tired of arguing with him. At least he was leaving for now. He smiled apologetically to Ruthie. "Well, that was pleasant. I'm truly sorry for that."

"Why? You didn't do anything. You were the one that calmed things down." She pulled the key out of her pocket. "So, how about we go upstairs and heat you up a real Cajun breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. Lead the way, ladies."

TBC

Sorry this chapter ran a bit long, I got carried away a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice the Love-Chapter Four**

Horatio held the elevator door for Calleigh's mother and sister in law, and then inserted the key to lock the door.

"Where'd ya get that?"

"One of your nurses was kind enough to lend it to me."

"Well, you might as well hang on to it, just be careful who see ya use it."

Calleigh's mother headed for the lounge to warm the food. "Horatio, you'd better go wake her up, that girl could never eat as soon as she wakes up."

He chuckled. "Well, she was complaining about being hungry earlier, so I'm sure she'll be ready to eat."

"Well, you tell her I won't be long. Then I want to hear about that boy who was causin' such a ruckus downstairs."

"Mom, let's not upset Calleigh just yet, she's still havin' small contractions."

She eyed Horatio. "Did I say I was gonna ask her?" She entered the lounge and closed the door behind her.

Ruthie laughed. "Well, welcome to the family, Horatio. When Mom gets the full story, she's gonna personally toss Eric all the way back to Miami, drag Dad out here and have a local judge out to the house for a wedding."

He rewarded her last remark with a wide grin. "Well, then, I'd better talk to her right away."

"No, you'd better do what she said first. If she comes out and Cal is still sleepin' she's gonna have your freckled hide."

"Now I see where Calleigh gets her feisty side. Her dad sure isn't full of spunk."

"Oh, he was…before the drinking and the divorce. I wish you coulda known him back then."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime, when I'm not under orders from the boss." He headed down the hall to find Calleigh still sound asleep. He climbed on the bed with her and drew her into his arms gently, trying not to hurt her battered body. "Calleigh, Sweetheart." He ran his hand slowly down her cheek.

"Mmm…is it morning already?"

"It's past morning, remember your sister gave you a sedative and made you take a nap?"

"Mom was gonna bring food…did I miss it?"

"No, can't you smell it? She's in the lounge warming it up right now. Are you ready to sit up?"

"Can't I go into the lounge and eat?"

"What part of complete bed rest have you forgotten?"

"I was hopin' that you had."

"Not a chance." He pulled her brush out of her nightstand and began to brush her hair.

"Thanks, I must look like Hell...I need a shower, and make up and…"

"How about we do a sponge bath? And you look fine without makeup."

"You're gonna give me a sponge bath?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Unless you'd rather bother a nurse. Like I told you before, it's nothing I haven't seen, and I can assure you I'll be much gentler than a nurse." He got her comfortably situated in the middle of the bed and moved her tray over so she could eat.

"OK, since it looks like it's you or nothing, I'll let you give me a bath…I just wish I had my stuff from home."

He picked up a plastic grocery bag from under his bed. "You mean like this stuff?" He pulled out her body wash and lotion. "I had Ruthie bring it in with her."

"Ya know, you keep spoiling me like this, you're gonna be stuck with me."

"Well, that's good, because I intend on spoiling you for a long time." He leaned over to kiss her, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you two at it again?" Ruthie laughed as she came in with a tray of food, followed by Marie Duquesne.

"Are they at what? Calleigh Marie, you're supposed to be resting, not playing around with your boyfriend."

"Yes, Ma'am." Her eyes fell for a second, until she got a whiff of the food. "So what'd ya bring me, Mama?"

"Your favorite, Honey, I couldn't let my baby eat hospital food." She sat the tray down in front of Calleigh, and Ruthie set the second tray down for Horatio. "You ever fed this boy grits?"

"I sure have, he loves 'em! I'd never fixed him etouffe, though. Jackson gave him some the day he came in…he's crazy about it."

"I thought I'd given you that recipe."

"You did, I've just been too busy, well, probably too lazy, to make the roux, and we can't find the canned junk in Miami."

"Well, I'll just have to teach Horatio, here, how to make it while he's here, won't I? You'll be the one takin' care of my child once she goes back to Miami, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's right. I told Calleigh I'd like her to move into my house, since there's room for the nursery." He gave Ruthie a look, knowing she was dying to tell the news about the twins. "I'd love to learn how to make Calleigh's favorite foods."

"You DO cook, don't you?"

"Oh, Mama, leave him alone…he's a great cook. We just eat take out a lot because by the time we get home at night, it's too late to do anything but eat a quick bite and fall into bed."

"Which is how you got yourself into this mess."

"Mother…please?"

"Mom, she's not supposed to have added stress, remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…you'll just always be my little girl."

Ruthie and Marie continued to make small talk while Horatio and Calleigh inhaled their meals. "Why don't your grits taste like this, Calleigh?"

"Oh, shut up, or I won't make them for you again!" She smiled, letting him know she was teasing.

Ruthie laughed at the two of them and went to check the monitor. "Well, this looks good. Keep this resting up, and you can go back to the house in a day or two."

"What I'd like to do is get a wheelchair ride around the grounds. I'll have a wonderful bodyguard pushing me around."

Horatio exchanged nervous glances with Ruthie and Marie. "OK, what's going on? Horatio? Ruthie? Mom?"

Ruthie grabbed the trays and herded her mother in law out the door. "We're gonna go and let you two talk."

Horatio watched the door close. "Well, they were helpful."

"What's going on? Why can't I get up? What's wrong with the babies?"

He moved the trays away and sat on the bed facing her. "Nothing is wrong with the babies, Sweetheart."

"Horatio, if you're keeping something from me, I swear…"

"Calleigh, the babies are fine, look at the monitor. It's about Eric"

"What about him? Oh, God, he's here, isn't he?"

"He was downstairs while you were napping earlier. He created such a scene that by the time I got downstairs to the lobby, the Sherriff had him in cuffs, and he was fighting three officers."

"Did you tell him?"

"I told him about the accident, and that you couldn't be under any stress. I also told him that when you regained consciousness, you asked for me, which is why I was called and not him, and that not wanting to see him is your choice. He still believes that I came out here to steal you from him."

"If anyone did any stealing, it was him. I mean, you side of my bed was barely cold, and he was trying to take it over. I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet…he just kept pulling."

"And I didn't help the situation by pulling you the other way."

"You were just trying to pull me back where I belonged. So did he go back to Miami?"

"I don't think so. He said he'd be back, and that he wasn't leaving Louisiana without you."

"Do you think I should call him? Maybe if I asked him to leave he'd go."

"Give him some time, Calleigh. He was pretty upset, especially when Ruthie told him that only family could see you, and that included me."

"I never should have agreed to go out with him. I mean, I've always loved him, but like a brother. I tried to get over you and think of him as more, but I always felt like I was cheating on you."

"That's how I felt, and he made a point of rubbing my nose in the fact that he was taking you out. He'd always say, 'leaving H, I'm taking Cal to dinner.' I just wanted to knock him down my stairs some nights."

"I'm sorry, Horatio, I had no idea he was taunting you like that."

"You know, Ruthie said something interesting earlier…before breakfast."

"What?"

"Your mom saw the end of the episode with Eric, and Ruthie said that if she knew the whole story about everything that she'd have your dad out here and a judge out at the house for a wedding."

"You know, you always seem to work that into our conversations lately."

"What do you think?"

"That was a proposal? You're gonna have to do better than that, you know that, right?"

"Just keep it in the back of your mind…I'll work on it. I've never proposed before."

"What about Marisol?"

"She was the one who proposed."

"Now why is it so easy to believe that?" She laughed and grabbed her ribs. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well, we had always talked about doing what WE wanted to, not what others said we should do…so one day she's in my office, and she asked me if those things included marriage. So we got married."

"That's so sweet. But why the courthouse? Why not a small family and friend wedding?"

"That's how she wanted it. I think she knew she didn't have much time."

"But she thought it would be the cancer that got her, not those damned gangs."

He took a long breath. "All right, enough of the past. I promised you a bath. Do you want it before or after your nap?"

"Another nap? I guess before the nap, I'll sleep better if I'm clean."

"Hang on; let me go check something with the nurse." He left the room, and was back in a flash with a wheelchair.

"What's this? I thought I couldn't go outside?"

"You can't…but after I bathe you, I can wheel you around the floor and into the solarium for a bit, and that will give the nurses a chance to put clean sheets on your bed. How does that sound?"

"You just scored more points, Handsome!"

"I aim to please, Ma'am." He pulled the curtain around her, and then headed into the bathroom for a basin of warm water. "You ready?"

"Knock yourself out."

He gently pulled the snaps of her gown, opening the side of her dislocated shoulder, and then pulled the gown off her body, leaving her under the sheet. Picking up the washcloth, he soaked it in the warm water and added a bit of her Warm Vanilla Sugar bath gel. She closed her eyes as the smell reached her, and reveled in the feel of his touch all over her body. It had been so long since he'd touched her like this, yet this was nowhere close to sexual. It was simply the loving, gently caress of the man who loved her. He moved the cloth over every inch of her body, watching her face for signs of pain. He turned her gently and washed her back, making sure not to wet the wrap on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go get clean water to rinse you now. Are you cold?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just enjoying it so much. I think you have a job for life."

"I'll take that job." He pulled up the sheet to cover her still damp body, and then went into the bathroom to change the water. "OK, let's get that soap off of you, shall we?"

"This feels so good, Horatio."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you might feel uncomfortable."

"I was at first, but I just closed my eyes and realized that it was just a bath, and then just added it to the many chores I'm gonna line up for you when we get home."

"Your honey-do list, huh?"

"Yep, and that sponge bath is right up there at the top."

He picked up the towel and blotted her dry, and then rubbed her body with the vanilla scented lotion. "I never get tired of this smell." The gown was next…he put it on carefully making sure the snaps on her bad shoulder weren't too tight, and then put on a gown backwards, creating a robe. "That should cover your beautiful backside."

She flashed him a bright smile. "Thanks."

"OK, ready for the wheelchair?" He pulled it over to the bed and locked the wheels, and then moved her IV to the back of the chair. He then slid her carefully into the chair, and then handed her the fetal monitor.

"I have to carry this?"

"It's attached to you…and you're really not going to like this." He held up her catheter bag. "This is attached, too."

"Oh, God, can't you cover it up?"

"Let me see…if we put it here, yes, this will work…and I put a blanket over your legs…there you go, all covered. This IS a medical facility, you know?"

"Yeah, but I still don't want people to see me carryin' that thing all over the place."

Horatio shook his head and laughed, and then pushed her out the door into the hallway. He smiled at the nurses at the nurses' station. "She's all clean, and we're taking a walk around the floor. We'll probably be in the solarium for a bit, since she can't go outside."

"Thank you, Mr. Caine; we'll get her room changed right away."

"We'd appreciate that." He wheeled her slowly down the hall, stopping at the nursery to see the babies. "It won't be long for us." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and then continued down the hall to the large solarium."

"You know, this is my favorite room in the hospital. Look over there…" She pointed to a large grove of oak trees. "Keep looking past the trees and you'll see a space with just a few trees, and then the corn fields. Our house is right in the middle of all that. If you had binoculars, you could see it."

"It's beautiful." He pushed her next to a large chair and locked her wheels, and then sat down next to her. "I see why you like it so much."

"Yeah, you can see just about everything from up here." She looked down in the parking lot and sighed heavily. "Just about everything."

About that time Horatio's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Guess who?"

"I know, he's in the parking lot."

Horatio gritted his teeth and barked into the phone. "What do you want?"

"I want to see her. I know her mother left, you're the only one keeping me from her."

"I'm not keeping you from her, Eric. This is her choice."

Calleigh put her hand on his. "Horatio, give me the phone."

"Not a good idea, Calleigh."

"Please?"

"Fine, but the minute you get upset, or that monitor beeps, you're hanging up."

"Deal…now wheel me closer to the window."

Horatio now had an idea as to what her plan was, and moved her over to the windows that opened to the parking lot side of the building, and then handed her the phone.

"Hello Eric."

"Calleigh, they won't let me in to see you. Tell them I won't upset you or hurt you…you know me better than that."

"I know you won't mean to. I also know what you pulled in the lobby. Are those the actions of someone who doesn't want to upset me?"

"What did Horatio tell you?"

She sighed into the phone. "I got it from Horatio, my mom and my doctor, so don't play innocent. Now you want to see me? Look up at the solarium windows." Horatio opened the window where she was sitting. "See…I'm fine, just in a lot of pain."

"What about the complication?"

"What?"

"Horatio said there was a complication, but we'd talk about it later."

"And we will, but right now I'm tired and I need to get back to bed. If my doctor sees me out of bed she'll have my hide. Now, Eric…go HOME, I'm serious. I meant what I said about going back to Horatio. I have a history with him, one that goes way, way back, and he's the one I'm going to spend my life with.

"Calleigh…"

"Eric, go home, go back to work, before Stetler gets on your butt for walking off the job."

"But, Cal…"

"I'm hangin' up." She clicked the phone closed. "Wheel me back away from the window please."

"Are you ready to go lay down?"

"Yeah, I think I am thanks."

"What in the Hell are you doin' outta bed?"

"The nurses had to change her bedding after her bath, so I piled everything onto the wheelchair and brought her in here for a bit."

"Who gave you a bath?"

"I did."

"Can she talk?"

"Yeah, Ruthie, sorry, I was just going so nuts in that bed…and I didn't walk one step."

"What about the shower?"

"It was a sponge bath."

"OK, fine, then…but back to bed. I want to see you asleep for at least an hour before lunch."

"Mom bringin' lunch?"

"You know it!"

"Horatio…back to the room! It's nap time!"

Ruthie helped Horatio put her back into bed, and then moved the wheelchair out of the room. "Just in case you're tempted later." She laughed as she left the room.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I was going to sit here and read while you napped."

"You don't want to sit up here with me?"

"No place I'd rather be."

"Good, 'cause when you're holdin' me, my shoulder doesn't hurt so much."

He moved her over carefully, and then climbed into bed next to her, softly rubbing her sore arm. He tried to read his book, but the soft sound of her breathing lulled him right to sleep.

TBC

Yeah, I still haven't let poor Eric in on the secret. At least I let him talk to Calleigh! Thanks for reading!!

Cal


	5. Chapter 5

**Twice the Love-Chapter Five**

Marie Duquesne stood in her kitchen fixing lunch for her daughter and the hospital staff with the phone perched on her shoulder. "Duke, I'm sure we can put our differences aside for a couple of weeks for our daughter…Besides, these young'uns are growin' like weeds, you won't even recognize them if ya don't get out here soon."

"Are you sure you want to try to push Calleigh into a wedding? Have you even talked to Horatio about it?"

"I don't need to, I saw how he looked at her, the way he touched her. It reminded me of us when we were young."

"I still don't like it that Eric showed up, I swear I didn't say a word, Marie."

"No, he said something about a gp something in her phone."

"GPS…it's like a tracking device. Some cars are equipped with them so you can have a map in your car."

"Whatever happened to the good old days when you had a paper map in the glove box?"

"That's what I still have." He sighed heavily…he never could say no to his wife. "OK, Marie, I'll tie up some loose ends here and get someone to cover the cases I'm working on right now. How long is Ruthie gonna keep Lambchop in the hospital?"

"She said until the contractions stopped for at least a couple of days. There were none this morning, but Ruthie gave her a light sedative to keep her sleeping. She ate a good breakfast, and Horatio was going to surprise her with a wheelchair ride."

"I'll bet you took the breakfast to her, didn't you?"

"And I'm cookin' lunch right now. I know how you feel about my cookin', Duke, so you can plan on stayin' here. The kids can bunk together and you can stay in one of their rooms."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"This is still your home. The kids miss you. Hell, I even miss you sometimes. It wasn't bad all the time, was it?"

"No, it wasn't, and I miss you, too."

"I'll have Jackson give the boys a call and find a night when we can all get together once Calleigh and Horatio get home. We can have a crawfish boil, how's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful. It'll be great seein' all my kids together. What did you mean, Calleigh and Horatio getting' home?"

"He's been stayin' at the hospital with her, and Jackson put his things in Calleigh's room upstairs. Is he really as nice as he seems?"

"He's a good man, Marie. They don't make 'em much better. If it wasn't for all that Internal Affairs garbage, I think they would have been married a long time ago. You're right, though…maybe with all her family showing her how lucky she is to have him, maybe we can have a nice family weddin' before we all go back to Miami. I'll see you soon, Marie. I'll call you and let you know when my flight's comin' in."

"Thanks, Duke. It'll be good to see you again." She hung up the phone and went back to her cooking. Now that they were both sober, things seemed so different between them. That was the best conversation they'd had in years. She had her kids to thank for that. Jackson for moving in with Ruthie and the kids to look out for her, and her other boys for bringing her other grandkids over during the day.

"Hey, Mom…did I hear you talkin' to Dad?"

"Yes, he's coming out as soon as he can get someone to handle some of his cases."

"You think that's a good idea? You two don't exactly have the best track record in the relationship department."

"Things are different now, Jackie. Neither one of us is drinking any more, and we just had a totally civil conversation. It was good to talk to him. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him. Oh, that reminds me, he's staying here, so can you let the girls know I need them to bunk together so their grandpa can sleep in their room?"

"He's stayin' here? Mom…"

"Jackie, it'll be fine. Do you really think either one of us is going to do anything to upset Calleigh or our sweet grandbabies?"

"It didn't seem to bother you upsetting us when we were young. Sorry, Mom, that was totally uncalled for. You really have come a long way, and like Calleigh keeps telling me, we can't keep dwelling in the past."

"She's the reason your dad is doing so well. She never gives up on him."

"Horatio's helped, too. If Cal's not there to pick him up when he slips, Horatio's right there to take him home and lecture him about why he needs to stay sober."

"Those two are meant to be together. I told your dad that I'd have you call your brothers and plan a night for a crawfish boil once Calleigh and Horatio come home from the hospital. I'm sure that Ruthie is gonna want to keep her here at the house for a few days after she's discharged."

"Yeah, I'll give 'em a call. Mother, you've got that look in your eyes…you're up to something."

"I'm up to nothin' but makin' some comfort food for my daughter."

"That looks like enough to feed an army."

"Now, if I only take enough to feed my baby, I'm gonna have the whole floor on me. I always take extra."

"Jambalaya, right? I don't even have to look."

"It's only chicken and sausage, I didn't have any shrimp left. Maybe you can pack up the kids and head down to the marina and pick up some fresh in the next day or two. You know the kind I like, the big ones."

"That's the only kind I buy." He grinned at him mother. "I'll check with Ruthie and see when Cal's comin' home. Maybe I can pick up the crawfish while I'm there, and a sack of salty oysters."

"You boys and your oysters. You plannin' on grillin' those?"

"Not if I have a full sack, I'll get Nathan to bring over his boiler."

"And you think you'll eat a full sack?"

"Well, with Theo, Nate, Pat, Me, Horatio and Dad…not to mention all the little rugrats that love them, I'm not sure a sack will be enough."

"Just one sack, Jackie. Just let me know when you'll be pickin' up the shellfish, so I can go to the market for the vegetables. Now, let me get back to my cookin' or your wife will be callin' complainin' that your sister is givin' her a bad time again."

"Last I talked to Ruthie, Horatio had given her a sponge bath, taken her to the solarium, and then put her back to bed for a nice nap. She peeked in and both of them were sound asleep."

"A sponge bath, you say?" She shook her head. "I don't know what's holding those two up, it's obvious that they're crazy about each other."

"Well, maybe some time around our big happy family will make them realize how much they belong here." He looked up as he heard a crash in the other room. "Like I said, one big happy…now excuse me while I go beat one of my daughters." He smiled as he walked away.

Marie just shook her head. None of her sons had ever raised their hands to their children. The kids got a bit rowdy at times, but they were jut kids…good kids. She turned the fire off under the pot and began ladling the jambalaya into the large bowl for transport to the hospital. The timer on the stove went off, telling her that the French bread was ready, so she pulled it out of the oven and wrapped it in a clean flour sack, so it wouldn't sweat. She bagged up the food, and then as an afterthought, grabbed some of Calleigh's favorite tea and tossed it into the bag. She always kept it around, just in case Calleigh got a few days off on the spur of the moment. Marie knew she was forgetting something. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out the sweet potato pie she had baked the night before and cut three slices for Ruthie, Calleigh and Horatio. Now she was ready. Bidding farewell to her son and the grandkids, she once again loaded up her car for the long ride into the hospital.

As she walked into the hospital lobby, she knew there was going to be more trouble.

"Mrs. Duquesne, my name is…"

"I know who you are, Eric. What I don't know is why you are still here, after you have been told repeatedly to leave."

"I want to see Calleigh, I need to know she's all right."

"If you go up there, she will NOT be all right. She isn't supposed to be under any stress, last I heard she was sleepin', and I'm takin' her lunch up to her right now. Now, the Sherriff told you, Ruthie told you, Calleigh and Horatio told you, and now I am tellin' you…leave. Go back to Miami. Once she is released from the hospital she's comin' back home for a few days, and we shoot trespassers on our land." Marie turned to the receptionist and asked her to ring Ruthie so she could go upstairs. When she turned around Eric was still standing there. "This IS a privately owned hospital; I could give the man a call and have your arrested for trespassing. This may be how you do things in Miami...but this is Louisiana."

"Everything OK, Mom?" Ruthie had quiet come up behind Marie.

"Yes, just fine. Eric was just leaving." She watched as he turned and walked out the doors into the parking lot. "You ready for lunch, Sweetie?"

"So ready, Mom…I brewed us some sweet tea." The elevator doors opened for the women to head upstairs.

"Sounds great, is Calleigh still asleep?"

"She was when I came down here. They were both sittin' on the bed sound asleep."

"That's good, she needs her rest, and I'm sure he's not sleepin' too good, in that little rollaway bed, up and down with her all night."

"He naps when she does."

"Once she gets home, Jackie is going to plan a crawfish and oyster boil. I thought it would be a nice way to welcome Horatio to the family."

"Mom, you're pushin' again."

"I've never pushed."

"I have two words for you…Nathan and Placide."

"Those two are happily married."

"Only because Nathan promised her he'd never let you meddle in their lives again. Why do you think he's the only one who ever drops off the kids? This party you've got planned is gonna be interesting, with Placide upset with you, Patrick still mad at me. We should live in Kentucky…isn't that the place where the families all feud?"

"Don't be so sassy, Missy, you're startin' to sound like Calleigh. Pat and Placide need to grow up. Oh, and speaking of grown' up Duke is coming."

"Jackson called Dad?" Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I'll kill him!"

"No, I called him and invited him. His daughter needs him, he hasn't seen his kids or grandkids…I think we can be civil for a little while, don't you? Jackson's gonna move two of the girls together and give the room to grandpa for a bit."

"Are you up to something?"

"Now, Jackson asked me the same question. Why does a mother need to be up to something to do something nice for her children? How about I go heat up this jambalaya, and you go wake up sleeping beauty."

"I thought that's what I smelled!" She grinned as she headed down the hall to Calleigh's room. "Horatio…Horatio."

His eyes flickered as he took in his surroundings. "What is it, is everything all right with Calleigh?"

"Fine, as far as I can see…Mom's here with lunch, you'll need to wake her up." She walked over to the monitor. "Still nothing. If it stays that way the rest of today and through the night, I'll do another ultrasound tomorrow…and if all's well, I might let her go home the next day…and by HOME, I mean her home here. I'll be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she'll be safe to travel. You'll need to drive her home, though, and not straight through."

He nodded. "It's a nice drive from here. We can take it slow, take in the sights, get a hotel each night…make it a small vacation. We don't get many of those working as a CSI."

"I know the feeling. I told the chief that I was going to cut my hours back after Cal got discharged to watch her from home…he wasn't too happy."

Calleigh began to stir in Horatio's arms. "Oh, ouch…I need to move." Horatio moved her over and gently pulled away from her, and then moving her into a more comfortable position. "Oh, so now I get to sit up? No nap?"

"Nope, lunch is here…I'm surprised you can't smell it from here."

Calleigh sniffed the air. "That's not…that's not Mama's jambalaya?"

"And fresh baked French bread, sweet potato pie, and some of your favorite tea…or if you prefer, I made sweet tea.

"Mom doesn't have to do this…the food here probably won't kill me…but I'm not gonna tell not to bring it!"

"Not to bring what, Baby?"

Her mom was standing at the door pushing a cart with food, with several hungry nurses right behind her. "Now, you girls get fed after my Calleigh and her Horatio, you just go on back to the nurses' station, now. I don't know what I'm gonna do with those girls. I bring your food, I always make enough extra for them, but they always want to grab the first helpings."

"It's your cookin' Mama.

"Now, I've had Calleigh's jambalaya, it was excellent."

"Then wait till ya taste Mama's. You'll never want mine again."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Sweetheart." Marie handed him a bowl and he took a bite. "Sorry, Sweetheart, I have to take that back…you'll need to learn to make it like your mother's."

"And you and Horatio will have plenty of time to learn, because when I discharge you in a couple of days, it will be to Mom's house."

"Ruthie!"

"OK, then I won't discharge you, it's that simple. I need to be able to do follow-ups, and you'll have to follow-ups with the ortho doc."

She looked up at Horatio. "Are you in on this?"

"No, but I have to agree with them. Until we know that everything is all right for the trip back to Miami, staying at your mother's house seems the best option."

"Well, I guess y'all have decided for me."

"Now, Calleigh, be a good girl and eat your lunch, and I'll tell you about a surprise I have for you."

She grinned at Horatio. "Why do I feel like I'm five and am bein' told to eat all my food so I can have dessert?"

"Because this is your mother." He smiled back and stroked her cheek. She was eating this family time up.

"You're getting another visitor in the next few days."

"Mom, c'mon, I'm not up to more visitors, and I know that when I go to your house these two jailers won't let me spend too much time out of bed."

"This one you'll adore. Your father is coming, Baby."

"Marie, do you think that's wise? He stayed away because he thought that you two would…"

"Fight…yes that was the only way we used to communicate. We'd drink ourselves silly and then scream at each other. Now there's no drinking, and I had the most wonderful conversation with him on the phone today, and we agreed that we needed to finally act like grownups for our children and grandchildren."

"So when's Dad coming?" She put another spoonful of the rice in her mouth and moaned with pleasure.

"He said in just a couple of days or so. He had to clear up things on his calendar, and get someone to handle his active cases."

She laughed, and then grabbed her side in pain. "I gotta remember to stop doin' that. Boy, I'd pay big money to see both my parents in the same room bein' nice to each other."

"Well, mon petite, be careful about puttin' up money. Your dad and I had a very nice talk, and even realized that we missed each other."

Calleigh stopped eating and stared at her mother. She barely remembered civility between her parents. "Well, I'm glad, then. I'll be a good girl so I can come home soon."

"Well, now that my three children are fed, I suppose I should go feed the rest of the floor." She sat the pie down on the nightstand. There are three pieces here, just for my kids."

Ruthie watched her walk out the door. "She is SO up to something. She told me that Jackson even accused her of something. And NOW, she invites Dad here? Something is definitely up."

Calleigh shifted her eyes to Horatio. "OK, Mon Beau, what have you and my parents got up your sleeves?"

"Mon Beau?"

"It means 'My Handsome'."

"Well, I'll have to learn some phrases to use on you."

"I can give you a couple."

"Ruthie, don't you have some patients to see or something?"

"Yeah, you. I have to check your monitor…"she walked over and looked at it…"still nothing. Perfect. Now, just keep yourself calm and happy, if no contractions are recorded by tomorrow afternoon, I'll do another ultrasound, and possibly let you go to Mom's the next day."

"Day after tomorrow? Really? I'll definitely be a good girl, I won't even complain about my naps."

"Good girl. Now, I need to tell you about Eric."

"Oh, Lord, what's he done now?"

"He was in the lobby when Mom arrived, tried to get her to let him see you." She glanced at Horatio, who had now turned about three shades of red darker. "Mom told him off, and told him she knew the owners of this place and she could get him arrested for trespassing…THEN she proceeds to tell him that if you come to her place after discharge, that trespassers on her land are shot! Needless to say, he left after that."

"I can't believe he's doing that. Why would he want to be with someone who doesn't want him?"

"Not that I'm condoning his actions, I can see why he doesn't want to give up without a bit of a fight. I never stopped fighting for you."

"I never told you that I didn't love you, of course you'd still fight for me. Oh, I wish he would just go home. If he pulls anything at the house, I know four men who would love to show him exactly what a 'can of whoopass' is."

"A can of what?" The girls were laughing and Horatio moved to Calleigh to help her to support her side. "Watch the laughing, Calleigh. OK, what is this can thing?"

"Whoopass…as in they will whoop his ass. I actually have some Mardi Gras beads hanging off the mirror in my room that have the little cans and a mini can opener."

"I must have missed those when I was in there."

"Are ya done with your lunches?"

They both nodded, and Ruthie took the trays away. So, what are you in the mood for? I'll bet the nurses can round us up some cards or a game or something."

"Maybe some cards would be fun. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to site up, though."

"I'll go find the cards, and when you first start feeling uncomfortable, let me know and we'll lay you down."

"Maybe I should take a Tylenol first, to keep the edge off."

"I'll ask when I'm getting the cards. I'll be right back, Sweetheart."

Calleigh watched him leave the room, wondering how she could have ever thought about living her life without him. Yeah, Eric was handsome, sweet and fun to be around, but those qualities only could get you so far in life. He was also you and immature, with an angry possessive side as wide as the Mississippi. She had never really been his to possess. No matter how she tried to kid herself, she'd always belonged to Horatio, and probably always would. She began what was keeping Horatio, it certainly didn't take that long to walk a few doors down to the nurses' station and come back. She pushed the nurse call button, and was greeted quickly by a young nurse. "Hey, have you seen Horatio?"

"Yeah, he's, uh, down at the nurses' station talkin' to your mom."

"My mom? He was supposed to be finding us a deck of cards and lookin' into getting' me some pain meds."

"Oh, he told the med nurse that you needed your meds, she'll be down here in just a sec."

"So what's he talkin' to my mom about?"

"I don't know, whenever any of us get close, they start talkin' in Spanish." She rolled her eyes. "I think they're plannin' a surprise for ya." She turned toward the door, and then stopped and looked back at Calleigh. "You're awfully lucky to have him. There's not many men would sit and take care of their wives like this."

Calleigh started to correct her, and then thought better of it. Horatio WAS treating her like his wife, and since everyone knew about the baby she decided to just let it pass. "Yeah, I've very lucky to have him. Could you let him know that I'm feelin' a bit lonely down here, and remind him to ask for some cards?"

"I'll give him the cards myself. Do you need anything besides the medicine?"

"No, just Horatio."

The nurse laughed as she left the room. 'Don't we all want Horatio' she thought.

A couple of minutes later the red head she loved poked around the door. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was lonely. You were gone a long time."

"I was talking to your mother at the nurses' station."

"I heard…so what were you talking to her about? That sweet young nurse said it was secret."

"It wasn't secret."

"Uh-huh…that's why y'all were speakin' Spanish whenever anyone got close by."

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise, and if you continue playing CSI, you just might spoil the surprise."

"I'm not sure how many more surprises I can take today, Horatio."

"It's not a surprise for today. Oh, your mom said to tell you 'goodbye', and that we were on our own for dinner. Something about a birthday party for someone named Cahoui?"

"That's Caroline, my oldest niece. Cahoui means raccoon…don't ask, she got that nickname when she was just a peeshwank."

"You've only been back here a few days and you've already forgotten how to speak English. Peeshwank?"

"Little one…sorry. The kids all have nicknames; they rarely answer to their given names."

"So what's yours?"

"You know mine; Dad uses it all the time."

"But what is it in French?"

"It's some big fancy name, nobody ever uses that one, they just call me Lambchop."

"I heard about another one. One you got in grade school."

"I am going to kill my mother. Petite balle. It means little bullet. I think one of my aunts made it up when I started learnin' to shoot. If you repeat that outside of Louisiana, I may put a petite balle in your backside!" She smiled brightly at him as he moved closer to the bed.

"So, how about some cards?"

"Sounds great."

He checked the fetal monitor before sitting on the side of the bed. "Still no activity…it must be your mom's cooking."

"No, I think it's the company." As he started to deal the cards, the nurse came in with her medication, took her vital signs, and made a quick check of the fetal monitor. "Horatio just checked that."

The nurse laughed. "I don't doubt that. Everything looks great, Calleigh, I'll let Ruthie know. Now, don't stay sittin' up for too long. Your body will hate you for it tomorrow."

"Thanks, I promise, just an hour or so, and then back to bed."

They spent the next hour laughing and sharing stories about Calleigh's youth in Louisiana, until Calleigh's eyes started to droop. Horatio lowered the bed and got her settled, rubbing her back until she fell asleep, and then stepped out into the hall to make a phone call. "Duke, it's Horatio, I understand you'll be making a trip out here after all."

"Yeah, I talked to Marielle…Marie…and we agreed that we could behave for the kids' sake. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, actually it fits right into my plan. Do you have any idea when you'll be here?"

"I've spent the afternoon getting things worked out. I think I can be there the day after tomorrow."

"That's perfect…if things keep going well here at the hospital, that's when Calleigh will be discharged."

"Does she know I'm comin'?"

"Yes, and she's looking forward to it."

"Good…now tell me about this plan of yours…and how can I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you in person, but I'd like to ask you for Calleigh's hand in marriage."

"I thought I'd already done that, Son…but in case you aren't sure, yes, you have my blessing, and I'm sure her mother's, too."

"Marie has already made it clear that she approves."

"So, you're proposing out there?"

"That's my plan, yes. I'd also like to marry her out here, with all her family around her."

"What about your family?"

"All I have is my brother's widow and my nephew, they'll understand. Calleigh has a huge family that's made feel more than welcome since I've been here."

"Yeah, we're a tight knit bunch when we wanna be. With Calleigh hurt, I'm sure the wagons have been circled. You ready for a family like that?"

"I'm right there in the circle with your sons. I've been told in no uncertain terms that I'm to eat boiled crawfish and oysters once Calleigh gets home."

"You'll love them, believe me. Nobody boils like my boys."

"I can't wait. I'll let you go so you can get back to your rescheduling. It's going to mean so much to Calleigh that you're coming. I think it means even more to Marie…she sure seemed happy."

"Yeah, it's time to make up for lost time with our kids. Our marriage may be over, but we were friends first…maybe we can salvage that."

"I sure hope so, Duke. I'll see you soon."

"Give my love to Lambchop for me."

"I'll do that." He closed his phone and opened the door to check on Calleigh. He backed out, closing the door quietly. As he passed the nursing station he let them know that he was going downstairs for coffee.

"Oh, we've got some in our lounge that's so much better; you don't need to go down there. Anyway, Ruthie would kill us if we allowed you to drink that sludge."

They showed him to the lounge and left him to fix his coffee, and then he made his way back to Calleigh's room. She was still sleeping, so he checked the monitor and made himself comfortable in the recliner and spent the rest of the afternoon absorbed in one of the books he'd brought.

After dinner Calleigh was treated to some visitors. Her nieces wanted to bring her some birthday cake, so they talked their dad into taking them into the hospital. Ruthie was less than pleased, but since they'd already made the drive in, she just couldn't say no.

"Cal…you up to visitors?"

"Isn't it after visiting hours?"

"Yeah, but these visitors are special. Horatio, why don't you get her sittin' up, and I'll get everything ready out here?"

They exchanged puzzled glances, but Horatio raised the bed and made Calleigh comfortable before walking to the door to summon Ruthie. He broke into a grin at the sight in the hall. "Shhh, Oncle Horatio, we want to surprise Tante Calleigh!"

He looked down at the three sweet faces. "Not a word, ladies." He moved his gaze to Ruthie and Jack, "She'll love this."

"We brought cake! Daddy said we couldn't bring ice cream though."

"You know, girls, I think we might have some in the lounge, let me go look." Ruthie disappeared into the lounge, and then reappeared with several small tubs of ice cream. "Here we go…ready to surprise your tante?"

The girls all nodded and began to fight over the door handle. "Let me get that for you, ladies." Ruthie smiled. This man was definitely uncle material.

"Surprise, Tante Calleigh!"

"Don't jump on the bed girls, tante is still hurt."

"OK, Mommy. Where does it hurt, Tante?"

"Well, my arm, my head, and sometimes my ribs…but I think some of that cake will make me feel better."

"That's what Daddy said!"

Ruthie looked over at her husband. "What a smart daddy you have!"

Horatio helped the girls serve the cake, and the other adults divided the ice cream. The family sat around Calleigh's bed, laughing and sharing more stories until Calleigh began to move around and cringe in pain.

"OK, girls, time to go, Tante Calleigh needs her rest."

"Yes, Ma'am." They got up and started to clean up the mess they had made.

Horatio was astounded by the politeness of these children. "I've never seen children like this."

"It's a southern thing…I think they come out of the womb with good manners." Calleigh laughed. "Hopefully ours will inherit that from my side."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure they will. OK girls, one at a time, let's give Aunt Calleigh a kiss goodbye."

"It's Tante!" They all giggled. Horatio had forgotten that they didn't like to use proper names. He lifted each girl up to hug Calleigh, and then accepted hugs and kisses from them himself.

"Thanks for bringing them down, Jackson; it was nice to see someone besides this good lookin' guy."

"Hey, I'd never get tired lookin' at him."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Jackson laughed and scooped up his youngest. "Tell Mommy bye bye."

"Bye, Mommy!" Jackson herded his girls out of the room, leaving Ruthie to check on Calleigh.

"OK, you're in pain, I can see that." She checked the fetal monitor. "The monitor is still clear, this is a good thing, you're handling stress and pain without contractions. I'm gonna give you some pain meds, and a mild sedative so you'll sleep through the night tonight, since tomorrow you're havin' an ultrasound." She saw Calleigh furrowing her brow and cut her off before she could complain. "Don't you even tell me you don't need it. I've seen your chart; I know you are awake in the night asking for Tylenol."

"Sweetheart, you could use a good night's sleep. You might not be able to sleep as much once you get home, with all the kids running around."

"I can't fight you both. All right, bring 'em on."

"Can you also make sure we have plenty of towels in here in the morning, so I can bathe her before her ultrasound?"

"I can do that. Maybe I'll even let you take a wheelchair ride to the ultrasound lab, instead of doing it in here…if you behave."

"Anything to get out of this bed for a bit. Thanks again for the visit from the girls."

"That actually wasn't me. Jackson didn't tell me he was bringing them. After the birthday party they all gave him puppy dog eyes, and he's a sucker for those girls." She looked over at Horatio. "Get used to it…that's another thing that we southern women are born with."

He looked over at Calleigh and smiled. "Don't I know it."

Ruthie left the room, returning with the medication. Horatio took this opportunity to use the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He cracked the door open slightly. "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yeah, she's gone."

"She lowered your bed already."

"The medication is already working; she said it would hit me fast."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm-hmm, though I'd be more comfortable if you were here holding me."

"Let me see what I can do about that." He put up the railing in front of Calleigh, and then moved her slightly forward. "How's that, I don't want to hurt your shoulder."

"It's fine." She yawned deeply, trying to stay awake.

He slid into the bed behind her, spooning up against her, carefully wrapping his arms around her. His had absently rested protectively on her abdomen. "Je t'adore, mon cher."

When did he learn to speak French? "I love you, too", she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC

I made this chapter extra long, because it'll be a few days before I'll be able to write again. Real life sucks. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Twice the Love-Chapter Six**

Calleigh awoke feeling an arm draped over her waist. She opened her eyes and saw that Horatio wasn't in his bed. She smiled, knowing he was behind her with his hand protecting his children. She moved slightly, and then felt his fingers begin to draw little circles on her stomach. "You're awake."

"Yes, I've just been lying here listening to your breathing and wishing the twins were big enough to feel them moving."

"Give 'em time. Do we know exactly when they're due yet?"

"Ruthie hasn't said, but I think I know the night they were conceived."

"So do I."

"You do? The night with all the candles and flowers?"

"Exactly, which means we have six months, more or less."

She pushed back closer to him. "Six months. Oh, I don't think I'm ready for this."

He kissed the back of her head, and then slowly lifted up, turning her onto her back. "It's time to get ready. We have all kinds of decisions to be made…Names…"

"Caine. I want them to be Caine no matter what."

"Caine Duquesne?"

"Is this new? Being a smartass in the morning…or is just a Louisiana thing?"

He chuckled and started applying kisses to her face. "I want our whole family to be Caines, Calleigh…all of us."

"I know, I know…Mmm, don't start anything neither one of us can finish."

"I'll make it up to you as soon as you're well enough."

"That's one promise I plan to hold you to." She kissed him softly, and then Horatio deepened the kiss.

"Ahem…Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but breakfast is on its way up, and I didn't think you wanted Mom to see y'all in bed together like that."

"Thanks, Ruthie!" Horatio jumped up and grabbed his clothes, hiding out in the bathroom to change just in the nick of time. The next time the door opened, it was Marie.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Where's Horatio?"

"Um, getting dressed."

Marie looked over at the un slept in rollaway and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better, Ruthie gave me a sedative."

"And you had a handsome man to curl up next to."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, Cher, I won't say anything to him."

"Like you didn't say anything about petite balle? You know Horatio is not gonna let me live that down, don't you?"

"Well, don't you have a nickname for him?"

"Yeah, Handsome."

"Beau. And what does he call you?"

"Beautiful."

"Oh, now that is just too precious."

Horatio emerged from the bathroom. "What's precious, Beautiful?"

"See?"

Marie laughed. "The last time I saw someone this much in love…oh, never mind. Are you two ready to eat?"

"Absolutely. Let me just get Calleigh situated and comfortable."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well, the bebes wanted Cream of Wheat, so I made extra and fried it up for you, along with some bacon, fresh squeezed juice, and I brought some Community Coffee for the nurses to make you some good chicory coffee during the day."

"Mom, I have to watch my coffee…"

"It's only chicory, balle, no caffeine."

"Oh, and Tee Tee insisted I bring you more cake in case you didn't get enough last night."

"I could definitely use some more. What kind of cake was that, Marie, I've never had it before."

"That's Red Velvet Cake. I'm surprised that Calleigh hasn't made it for you, it's one of her favorites."

"Mom, I don't have time to bake."

"I'll make you one before you go back to Miami; all you'll have to do is frost it when you get there."

Who was this woman? "Thanks, Mom, that'll be great."

"Now, eat your breakfast, I'll go see if the coffee's ready. Ruthie was fixin' it in the lounge."

"Thanks!" Calleigh poured syrup onto her fried cereal and dug in. "What's the matter, don't you like fried Cream of Wheat?"

"I've never had it."

"Just pour the syrup on it, it's real maple, not that corn syrup stuff, and then you can dip your bacon in it. My brother probably made this bacon on his farm, so eat it while ya can…you won't get stuff this good in Miami."

"You're just in hog heaven aren't you?"

"Horatio, that was a terrible joke." She laughed at him. "Hey, ya know, my sides aren't as sore today. Must have been that extra tender loving care I had last night. You know, Mom noticed that your bed hadn't been slept in."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, I think she was just tickled pink. Now eat, before you hurt her feelings. Nothing upsets her more than a plate with uneaten food, especially if she did the cookin'."

"I don't think your mother is one I'd like to tangle with."

"Nope, you wouldn't. Where do you think I learned it?"

They quickly finished their meals, and then were joined by Ruthie, who informed them that not only would Calleigh be getting her ultrasound today, but her orthopedic surgeon would be coming by to check out her shoulder.

"Does that mean I'm getting this wrap off?"

"Dream on, little sister. He may take it off to examine you. Unfortunately, he can't x ray it because of the pregnancy, so that'll probably mean more time in the wrap. What…no complaints?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna wait here like a good girl for my coffee, and then Mon beau, here is gonna give me my bath so I can go for my tests."

"Good girl! I'll go see what's keepin' your coffee."

"So…what'd ya think about the breakfast?"

"Different, but actually pretty good. You know I'm not much on breakfasts."

"Wait until she serves you fried mush. It's amazing. I never cook it because you have to make it up the night before and refrigerate it overnight."

"What's in it?"

She laughed. "It's really complicated. You prepare cornbread, but don't bake it. Instead of a big pan, you use a bread pan, and refrigerate it in that. Then, at breakfast time, you slice it and fry it. You think the Cream of Wheat was good…Mmmm-mmmm."

"So who cooks when she comes down here?"

"She does. She just cooks extra, and brings it to us after everyone else has eaten."

"Sounds like a lot of extra work."

Marie walked into the room with a tray of coffee. "No, no extra work, just the drive, and it's worth it to be able to see my baby every day."

"Yeah, Mom, almost worth getting all banged up for." She took a sip of her coffee. "Ahhhh, now this is home!"

The door opened and a doctor she hadn't seen came into the room. "Good morning, I need to examine you." He took out a penlight and began to shine it in her eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute, since when do orthopedists have to look in my eyes?"

"I'm a neurologist."

Horatio sat down his coffee and moved closer to Calleigh. "We weren't told you'd be coming today, she's just finishing her breakfast."

"Breakfast was served an hour ago, and I have a lot of patients to see today." He tried again to shine the light into her eyes.

"OK, you now have one less to see…get out."

"Calleigh, let's just let him do his job and he'll be out of here in a second. Marie, why don't you go get Ruthie?"

"Ruthie? Oh, you mean Dr. Duquesne? It's a bit unprofessional to allow her patients to call her by her first name, if you ask me."

"Oh, really? Well, I think it's a bit unprofessional for a resident to second guess an attending, especially when the attending happens to be my sister…or didn't you even bother to read my chart?"

"What's going on in here?"

"Your neurologist was a bit harsh with Calleigh, and she started getting upset, so I sent Marie out to get you."

"Did you even bother to read her chart?"

"That's what I asked him!"

"All right, now YOU are going to apologize to my sister and appropriately conduct her examination. Sorry, Cal, but it has to be done before you go home."

"I apologize ,Ms. Duquesne."

"Apology accepted." She reached out for Horatio's hand, and he held her tight during the examination. After making sure she'd had no more headaches, he signed off on her chart, giving instructions for after care before exiting the room.

"Yeah, like I'll come back and see HIM!"

Ruthie walked over to her monitor. "Well, he didn't cause any contractions, so you're doing well, here. OK, Mom, let's leave these two alone so Calleigh can have her bath."

"You don't want me to do it for you, Cher?"

"No, go ahead and go home to the kids…Jackson must be going nuts. Horatio needs to get used to this, since he'll have to do it once we get back to Miami."

Marie and Ruthie smiled before leaving. Just before the door closed, Marie wiggled her finger at Horatio and gave him a bright smile, and was rewarded with a wink.

"OK, what was THAT about?"

"What?"

"You and my mother…that wink?"

"Oh, she wiggled her finger at me, so I winked back. I think she likes me."

"Oh, ya think so, huh? OK, how about a bath, Handsome?"

"So we're speaking English again, now, are we?"

"For now." She laughed at him. I am dying to feel clean. Just being in this bed makes me feel like I stink."

"You most definitely do NOT stink, believe me."

"I just wish I could wash my hair."

"That's a lot for here. Maybe once you get home. I can do it outside with the hose."

"And cold water? Are you nuts? The bathroom in between the girls' rooms has a long hose in the tub. We can wash it in there."

"No cold water, huh. That might have been fun."

"Only if I could take the hose away and spray you with it."

"Why don't we save the water sports until you're feeling better?"

"Oh, you take away all a girl's fun."

"I'll make it up to you. Now let me get some nice warm water in this basin and get you cleaned up." He left the bathroom door opened and watched her as he filled the basin. "Don't try to move around by yourself, I'll be right there, Sweetheart."

"I was just reachin' for the gowns."

"You won't need it until I get you cleaned up." He sat the water basin on her night stand and pulled her hair on top of her head, then proceeded with her bath. When he was done, he made sure she had two gowns on again, to prevent her showing any more skin than was necessary. Just as he put her second gown on, there was a knock on the door. It was her ortho, giving her the good news that she appeared to be healing well, although she still needed to keep the wrap on until she saw her own doctor in Miami.

Once he was gone, Horatio went to the nurses' station and got her a wheelchair. Once again, he moved all her equipment over to the chair, and covered her with a blanket. He checked the monitor, and everything was still good.

"Ya know, Horatio, I think it's just that they like havin' their daddy around." She leaned over and hugged his arm.

"Do you think that's what it is?"

"Well, I was bleedin' and havin' contractions until you showed up and got them under control. They definitely wanted their daddy."

He leaned over and rubbed her stomach. "We need to start thinking of names for our little angels."

"Horatio."

"Yes?"

"No, Horatio for the boy."

"Would you really want to do that to a child?"

"It was good enough for your mother. Speakin' of your mother, how about Elizabeth for our daughter?"

"Elizabeth Marielle."

"Perfect. I've always liked my mom's full name, rather than the shortened version."

"So it's settled. Now all we need is a middle name for our son…maybe Cahoui?"

She smacked his arm. "Horatio Caine, my son's middle name is NOT gonna be raccoon!"

"But yet that's what you call your niece."

"Not legally…now are you gonna take me for a walk, or what?"

He pushed her out the door and down the hall, letting the nurses know that they'd be in the solarium for a while. Within just a few minutes, the young nurse that spent so much time flirting with Horatio showed up to show them to the ultrasound lab. Horatio made a point of avoiding eye contact with her, as Calleigh was starting to show a jealous side that he'd never seen before. 'Must be the pregnancy hormones', he thought.

Ruthie met them in the lab. "OK, are you two ready for another picture of those beautiful twins?"

Calleigh laughed. "How do ya know they're beautiful?"

"Oh, please, look at you two. How can your babies be anything but gorgeous?" The nurse bobbed her head up and down in agreement, and was rewarded with a dirty look from Calleigh. Horatio helped her up onto the bed, and pulled the sheet up over her. "Now this time the gel won't be cold, it's kept in a warmer in the lab." She lifted Calleigh's gown and applied the gel, moving it around with the transducer. "There they are, the heartbeats are even stronger today."

"So I can go home tomorrow?"

"If your other doctors sign off, you can."

"I've already seen them; they said you get the final say."

"OK, let's get this fetal monitor off, and I'll order the catheter removed, as long as you only get up to the bathroom with help."

"Oh, great."

"What was that?"

"I said great, no problem, I have Horatio to help me." She was not looking forward to him putting her on the toilet.

"Is she ready to go back to her room?"

"Yep, here's the picture of the twins. So when can we tell the family? It's drivin' me nuts…I keep almost slippin' and sayin' they or them or twins."

"Once we get to Mom's and the whole family is there we'll make the announcement."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, there's a boil in the works."

"What, crawfish? Shrimp?"

"Crawfish and oysters. Don't worry, two separate pots so your delicate palate isn't offended." She looked at Horatio. "You on the other hand, will eat with the men and have both."

"So I've been told."

"OK, back to your room, and back to bed. The nurse will be in shortly to remove that cath."

"Don't send that perky flirty one."

"Calleigh Duquesne, I've never seen you have a jealous bone in your body!"

"Well take a good look, because that little bubble gum smacking kid is makin' me crazy!"

Ruthie looked at Horatio, who had turned about three shades of red. "Would you tell my sister that she has nothing to worry about?"

"She knows, Ruthie." He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "She knows." He started back down the hall, and offered to stop back by the solarium for a few minutes.

"No, I'm actually feeling a bit tired. I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I think I need a nap."

"You've done a lot this morning…your body is still healing." He moved her to her bed and made sure she was comfortable. She had almost fallen asleep when the nurse came in to remove her catheter.

"She may need to get up and use the bathroom; you can call one of us to help her."

"Actually, I'll be helping her, but I think she's going to go back to sleep." He was right. She had moved back to the center of the bed and her eyes where already drooping. "Sleep, Sweetheart, I'm going to read for a bit." He sat in the recliner to read, but Calleigh's slow rhythmic breathing quickly lulled him to sleep.

TBC

I'm gonna leave those two sleepin' for a bit, otherwise this chapter will run way too long!

Cal


	7. Chapter 7

**Twice the Love-Chapter Seven**

After an uneventful afternoon and a restful night Calleigh awoke ready to leave the hospital. Horatio was still sleeping in the bed next to her when she tried to sit up. The minute she was out of his arms he was wide awake.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, the bathroom, I didn't want to wake you."

"Sweetheart, you haven't tried to walk since your accident, you can't go alone. I don't even think you can get that side rail down without help."

"I was gonna scoot down to the bottom."

"Do I need to tie you down?"

"Mmm…can we save that for when I'm feelin' better?"

He laughed and shook his head as he got out of bed to help her. "After I get you in there, I'll ask the nurses to bring us in some coffee."

"Make sure it's the chicory. I'm sure gonna miss my caffeine kick in the mornin'…and it's all your fault."

"ALL my fault?"

"Well, you were the one will all the candles and flowers and the romantic dinner…oh, wait, that was me that…never mine, OK our fault, then." She smiled and blushed at the memory of that night. "It'll be somethin' nice to tell the kids when they're all grown up…they were conceived on the most romantic night of our lives."

"I don't think we want to be telling them anything about that night." Now he was the one blushing. He fumbled with the side rail on the bed, and finally got it lowered. "All right, are you ready?" She nodded and he gently swung her legs over the side of the bed. He moved to her good arm and she put it around his waist.

"OK, let me know if we need to stop, or if I need to lift you…I'll have you around the waist." He carefully lowered her to the floor.

"Oh, Lord…wait a minute."

"What hurts?"

"My hips and my back. I know Ruthie said to expect it, but wow, this hurts.

"Do you want to stop?"

"That's really not an option, I really need to go."

"OK, I'm going to lift you a bit, and take some of the weight off your hips." He lifted up on her waist, and she leaned on him for more support. "Better?"

"Yeah, a little."

He walked her into the bathroom and helped her sit down. "I'll be right out here, just call me when you're done." He walked over to the call button and asked the nurse for their coffee, and then waited for Calleigh to finish.

"Horatio?"

"All done?"

"Almost, but will you carry me back to bed?"

"Absolutely, Sweetheart. We'll have to tell Ruthie about the pain."

"Oh, do we have to? She might keep me here longer."

"I don't think she will, but we definitely need to tell her that you are having trouble walking. We may need to get you a wheelchair for a bit until you're stronger."

"Over my dead body. You can carry me, but I am NOT sittin' in a wheelchair!"

"Calleigh…"

"Don't Calleigh me…I said no wheelchair."

"Won't you let me pamper you a bit?"

"A wheelchair is not pampering…it's for invalids, and I am NOT an invalid. All right, I'm ready."

"OK, you win this one." He scooped her up and carried her back to her bed, just in time for Ruthie to come through the door with the coffee.

"You're supposed to be walking, Cal."

"I did…well, one way."

"She was in quite a bit of pain, so she asked me to carry her back to bed."

"Uh-huh…Cal, you're not gonna get well with this handsome guy carryin' you around everywhere. So what's the pain level from one to ten?

"Right now?"

"Right now and when you walked."

"Right now about a five…when I walked, maybe eight or nine." She shot a look over at Horatio.

"I had to take some weight off her legs so she could get to the bathroom."

"And I suppose getting you a wheelchair is completely out of the question?"

"Completely."

"You are as stubborn as your brother, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, it's a Duquesne thing…deal with it, Sis."

Ruthie grinned at Horatio. "It's a Duquesne thing, Horatio…deal with it."

Calleigh threw her head back on the bed, trying not to laugh. "So, are you gonna let me go home or not?"

"Hmm, let me think", She opened the door and reached out in the hall to grab a bag resting on the floor. "What do you think?" She walked over and laid the bag on the bed. "You can't very well go home in a hospital gown!"

Horatio opened the bag and pulled out some clothes for her to wear home. "Let's see, some sweat pants, a tank top…I'm not sure how that's going to work, and the jacket that goes with the pants."

"No underwear?"

"Oh, sorry, Cal, Jackson packed it while I was getting ready for work this morning. I guess he assumed you came in with some."

"Yeah, I did. Same ones I put on the day I flew out here, no way am I putting those on!"

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine until we get you back to your mother's house. You'll be going right back to bed, anyway. You can put some on then."

"You're right, nothing to get worked up about. Thanks, Ruthie, and thanks for the coffee." She took a large sip as she watched her sister in law leave the room. "You know, she was the one that my parents objected to. She wasn't from here, she was totally career oriented…they just didn't think she'd fit into our family. Jackson worked two jobs while she finished school, then she started havin' the babies, and they moved in with Mom. Mom loved havin' those kids around, she stopped drinkin' so she could watch them. Then Jackson lost his job, and she never said a word to him about it. She was happy for him to be a stay at home dad…so were my other brothers. No one pays for child care, Mom sees all the babies all the time…now she's mom's favorite."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm the baby, and her baby girl. I was always totally spoiled. No one was good enough for me. I can't tell you how many boys my parents drove away. When I had the chance to move to Miami, I jumped on it. Then I found you."

"I don't get the feeling your parents are trying to drive me away, though. Even before the pregnancy, I had the feeling your father was always hoping we'd be together."

"You don't know the half of it. Every time we'd break up, my dad would drive me nuts. He really doesn't like Eric…sorry. Hey, are you gonna help me get dressed, or just let me sit here with my legs hangin' out?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart." He pulled her pants carefully up her legs until they reached the mattress. "I'll pull them the rest of the way up when you stand up. I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I have you lift."

"No way am I takin' off this gown with my pants that low. Just roll me and pull up one side at a time." He followed her instructions and finally got her pants all the way up. "See, I had faith in you."

"So, how to we work this tank top?"

"I'll put my arm through one hole, and then just pull it over my other shoulder."

"This may hurt a bit." He watched her wince in pain as he pulled it down, but she seemed better once he was done. "All right, ready for the jacket?"

"Yeah, that one seems easier." He pulled her arm through the sleeve, and then zipped up the jacket. "We actually could have lived without the tank top."

"No way, it's bad enough that I have no underwear on!"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I kind of like that."

"Horatio Caine!"

The young nurse appeared at the door with a wheelchair. "We'll be sorry to see you go, Calleigh." She looked at Horatio the entire time she spoke.

"Well, it'll be nice to get home, uh, honey, I'm over here, and he's definitely taken."

Horatio had to turn his back to both women so they couldn't see him start to laugh. The nurse got so flustered she couldn't speak. "Uh, I'll, um…go and uh…get your sis, er, doctor."

"Calleigh, this is a whole side to you."

"Horatio, I wanted to get up and smack her! Here I am carrying your babies, that that Britney Spears wannabe is blatantly flirting with you! I didn't like it one bit. Oh, God…which is probably exactly how you felt about Eric."

"Let's not talk about it, how's that? It's the past, we both made mistakes, and we won't let it happen again."

"Sounds good to me!"

"What sounds good? And what did you do to my nurse?"

"Not what I wanted to. She came in here with that wheelchair, and when she told me she was sorry to see me leave, she only looked at Horatio! How can you let your nurses wear tight scrubs like that and run around smacking gum?"

"Not my department. I'm in charge of doctors, that's enough for me, Sugar. So, what did you say sounded good?"

"Oh, leavin' the past in the past."

"That's where it belongs, Cal. If Jackson and I hadn't done that, Lord knows where we'd be now…you know, with Mom and all."

Calleigh nodded. "Horatio knows everything."

"Good girl. So, are you ready to go?"

"I really have to ride in that thing?"

"No…no you don't. Go ahead…get up and walk to the door." Horatio moved to help her. "Without help."

Calleigh gritted her teeth and moved her legs over to the side of the bed. As she tried to stand, the pain caused her knees to buckle. Horatio was right there to catch her and pick her up, carrying her to the wheelchair. "OK, I guess I need it to get to the car…but I don't want one at home."

"Fine, but that means more time in bed. Horatio can't keep carryin' you up and down those stairs."

"Well, if I do, I can discontinue my gym membership."

"Oh, you're a funny guy, Handsome. Can we go now? Please?"

"You've got to sign your discharge papers first." Ruthie went over the instructions with both of them, and once she was assured that the orders would be followed, she let them go. "Why don't you go pull your car up to the front door, Horatio? Cal and I will be waiting."

He nodded and nearly ran out to the far end of the lot to pick up his car. Once in front, he carefully loaded Calleigh into the front seat. "Thanks for everything, Ruthie, will we see you tonight?"

"Yeah, unless one of my patients delivers. You go home and rest, now…stay outta the kitchen!"

Calleigh laughed and waved as they drove off. "She knows me too well; I love to cook with my mom when I'm here."

"Next trip, Sweetheart. When you get home I'm taking you upstairs to your room."

"You know, you're the only boy I ever brought up there."

He chuckled. "More like I'm the only boy your parents ever allowed up there."

"Oh, no kidding. Dad would've really let me have it if I had a boy in my room. I'm surprised they're letting you stay there."

"Your brother sent me up there, and your dad knows I'm staying there, since the girls are moving their rooms around to make room for him."

"When's Dad coming?"

Horatio looked out the window; he wanted to make his arrival a bit of a surprise. "I'm not sure, Sweetheart. He had things to take care of first."

As they continued the drive back to Calleigh's childhood home, she pointed out areas of interest, told him some embarrassing stories about some of the places, until finally they reached the dirt driveway she'd been looking for. "Ah, finally. I can't believe how much that car ride made my back ache."

"I'll get you up to our room, and then bring you a pain pill." He pulled up in front of the house and was met immediately by the girls. "Tante Calleigh, can you play with us?"

"No my darlings…Your mom told me I have to go right to bed."

Horatio opened the door and lifted her out. "Would one of you get the door for me?" The girls just about fell over each other, each one wanting to be the one that helped out their aunt. "OK, how's this…Tee Tee, you open the door, Tee Do, you close the door, and Cahoui, you run upstairs and open Tante's bedroom door for me, can you girls do that for me?" That did the trick; the girls immediately stopped fighting and did as requested.

"Can we stay with you Tante?"

"Well, just until Horatio gets my medicine, then I have to take a nap."

"Or mommy will put you in time out?"

Calleigh laughed. "Yeah, Tee Tee, your mommy will put me in time out."

Horatio was smiling as he headed down the stairs to get Calleigh's medicine and some water.

"Hey, you're back! Cal's upstairs?"

"Along with your three adorable daughters. I can only hope that mine's as sweet."

"Y'all are havin' a girl? Ruthie said y'all didn't know yet."

Horatio had to think fast. "We don't, but I'm sure this won't be the only child we have."

"Did you tell her about Dad?"

"No, I'm getting her to nap, he should be here by the time she wakes up."

"Mom's at the market, she's makin' all the family favorites tonight. I don't know what you said to Dad, but those two are actually lookin' forward to bein' around each other. You shoulda heard Mom gigglin' on the phone; she sounded like a high school girl."

All of a sudden, laughter erupted from upstairs. "I'd better get up there and rescue Calleigh from the girls so she can get some sleep and enjoy the family tonight. She said the ride home made her achy."

"Send the girls back down here, would ya? I'll keep 'em outside playin' so she can get some rest."

"Thanks, Jackson." He climbed the stairs and made his way down the hall to their room. Calleigh had all three girls on the bed with her, and she was telling them a story that her mother had told her when she was little. Apparently her mother had never shared it with the girls. Horatio stood quietly until she was done, then sent the girls down to their father. "They are very adorable. I can't wait to see our Duquesne babies."

"They're Caine babies, Horatio."

"In name only, Sweetheart. I never really had a family, my mother had to sneak all the fun times Ray and I had with her…and then she was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Horatio. I know she doesn't make up for losing your mom, but you know you've got my mom now. She already considers you a son."

"I know, she told me. She also told me that even if we never married I was a part of this family as far as she was concerned."

"I never said I wouldn't marry you."

"Let's talk about that later, all right. Right now…right now I need you to take your medicine like a good girl and take a nice nap. Then, tonight I might let you eat downstairs at the grownup table."

"Oh, you need to get out of this state; it's turnin' you into a regular smartass!"

"Yes, it has…pretty soon I'll be dropping my g's." He handed her the pill and the glass of water, and then helped her get settled in the bed. "You get some sleep."

"You're not stayin' with me?"

"Sure I will, let's get you moved over then." He lifted her and moved her closer to the middle of the bed, and then lay down next to her. He gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he slid out of bed and went back downstairs to wait for Kenwall's arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. He had just settled into the porch swing with a glass of sweet tea when he heard the car pull into the driveway. "Who's that Uncle Horatio?"

"That should be your grandfather…now, wait until the car stops, girls, and remember that your aunt is sleeping upstairs."

"Yes, Sir!" They watched the car pull to a stop and waited for their grandfather to get out of the car, and then the three of them almost knocked him to the ground.

"Well, hello, my angels!" He looked around. "Where are the other ones?"

"They aren't here today, but you'll see them all tomorrow."

"How's my lamb chop doin'?"

"Much better, she's upstairs napping. She's still pretty sore, but Ruthie said the baby was safe for now…although she DID put her on bed rest."

"Oh, that must've made her happy."

"She'll be fine with it; she'll do anything to make sure this baby is safe."

"Can we name the baby?"

"I think your aunt has already picked a name out."

"She's picked a name?"

"And it's a secret, sorry; I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"How long does she usually sleep?"

"She's been down about an hour, let me go up and see if she's awake yet. I hate leaving her alone for too long. She's just stubborn enough to try to get up by herself."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Oh, what you could do is go into the kitchen and ask Jackson for a pitcher of tea. We can all sit outside for awhile. She's hated being stuck indoors."

"Is Marie home?"

"She went into town to…what did she say? Oh, yes, make groceries. I'll be right back down with Calleigh."

He went upstairs and found her attempting to sit up in the bed. "Up already?"

"I wasn't trying to get out of bed, I was only going to sit up…honest."

"I believe you, Sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "How about going downstairs and sitting on the porch with a glass of tea?"

"Oh, you are a lifesaver…I'd love that!"

"Do you want to change, or are you all right like that?"

"I'll change later, it hurts too much to do it twice in one day."

He picked her up off the bed and carried her out to the swing, moving the pillows around her. "How's that, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, but I'll need that table over here so I can reach it."

He moved the table to the front of the swing. "Let me check on your tea." The front door opened and Kenwall walked out carrying a tray with the pitcher and three glasses. Calleigh had her back to him, so she didn't see him until he sat the tray down.

"Daddy!"

"Surprise, lamb chop!" He gave her a gentle hug, taking careful note of her bruises. "How are you feelin'?"

"Better now that I'm home. Does Mama know you're here?"

"Not yet, she went into town, but she knows I'm comin' today." He looked over at Horatio. "We wanted to surprise you."

"You knew too?"

"Yes, sorry I lied to you this morning, you knew he was coming, we just wanted to be a half surprise."

"It's a great surprise!" Her father reached down to hug her again, and then looked up as Marie's car pulled in the driveway.

"Daddy, be nice."

Her plea went unheard as he hurried down the steps to open the car door for his ex-wife. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He helped her out of the car and pulled her into a hug.

Calleigh just stared and whispered to Horatio, "Who are those people and what did they do to my parents?"

"Can I help you with the groceries?" He was already opening the back seat of the car.

"Thanks, Duke. Just throw everything on the kitchen table, and then come out here and sit with the kids."

"You come out and join us when you get everything put away…I want to hear how you've been."

They shared a smiled and disappeared into the house.

"OK, now that was scary. Nice…but scary."

After a few minutes, Kenwall and Marie joined the other adults on the porch and enjoyed their tea while watching the girls play. Jackson and Horatio made plans to go into the marina the next day and pick up the fresh seafood, since Duke was there to keep an eye on Calleigh. Calleigh, Jackson and Ruthie were amazed at the newfound chemistry between Duke and Marie.

By the time dinner was over, Calleigh was exhausted from sitting up for so long, so Horatio gave her a pain pill and took her upstairs to her room. Ruthie had brought home a shower chair from the hospital, so she was able to sit in the gentle warm spray as Horatio bathed her, and she was finally able to wash her hair. Horatio blew her hair dry, and then pulled on her pajamas.

"So, how does that feel?"

"Oh, you just don't know how good it feels! Are you comin' to bed with me?"

"I thought I'd go back downstairs and help your mother with the dishes."

"Don't you dare…she'll throw you out."

"So, it's all right for men to help with the dishes in Miami, but not in Louisiana?"

"No, that's not it. It's all right to help Calleigh with the dishes, just not Marie. Well, that's not entirely true; Ruthie and the girls are probably helping. Please stay with me?"

"You are just so hard to say no to…"

"Get used to it."

"I love it. I love spoiling you." He reached into his bag and pulled out his pajamas. He changed quickly in the bathroom, and was back by her side. "OK, how are you going to be the most comfortable?"

"Um, I guess on my side with my back up against you."

"That's a good idea, that will keep you from rolling over on your bad shoulder." He climbed into the bed and snuggled close to her.

"I didn't hear what time you and Jack decided to go get the crawfish."

"We're leaving at around seven. He said it's a pretty long drive."

"Yeah, a couple of hours each way. That's why we get enough for the whole family when we go. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Sweetheart, you're the one I'm worried about. I hate leaving you alone for that long."

She patted his hand. "I won't be alone, my parents will be here, and you heard them, they're doin' fine together.

He kissed the back of her head and pulled her closer. "I know they are, and I know you'll be fine with them. I still worry, though; you and our little ones aren't completely out of the woods yet."

"OK, how's this…I won't go downstairs until you get home…will that make ya feel better?"

"You not going up and down those stairs definitely will make me feel better. Thank you. Now, close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

She pushed back against him and sighed heavily. "That shouldn't be hard to do." She closed her eyes and was out within a few minutes.

Meanwhile, downstairs Duke was being filled in on the Eric situation from Marie, Jackson and Ruthie.

"I made a point of NOT tellin' that boy where she was."

"Well, Horatio and Calleigh had a little spat about her involvement with him, and he told her to call Eric on his phone. Eric saw the caller ID, then used gps to track Calleigh's phone where it was still sittin' in the cornfield."

"Well, we'll just keep the gate closed, and if he shows up here, we'll just call the Sherriff again…and this time we won't let Horatio talk them out of takin' him in."

"He sure is protective of our little girl, isn't he?"

"He sure is. He's been that way about her as long as I've known him. She's the same way about him. She stands by him no matter what. It just about killed her when he got married, then when his wife was killed, she felt the pain right along with him."

Ruthie got up and picked up her purse. "OK, I need to go in and check on my patients, I won't be gone long." She kissed her husband and hugged her in laws.

"Be safe, cher."

"Always."

"Now be extra careful…that's exactly what Calleigh said to me."

She hugged him again. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

One by one the family headed upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day all around.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Twice the Love-Chapter Eight**

Horatio awoke the next morning with his arms still wrapped around Calleigh. He carefully tried to slide out of bed, but she began to stir. "Shhh…go back to sleep, Sweetheart."

"'s early…What time is it?"

"A little before six. I need to take a quick shower before I leave."

"Can't Jackson go by himself?"

"I already said I'd go…now you close those beautiful eyes and get some more sleep."

"Can you bring me a pain pill? I'm not hurtin' bad yet, but I don't want to have to yell for someone."

"Good idea…I'll be right back." He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was met by Marie. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Son. Your breakfast will be ready in just a couple of minutes. If you see Jackie upstairs will you let him know?"

"Certainly. You didn't have to get up and cook for us."

"That's one thing I've always done, even when I was drinkin'. My kids have always gotten a hot breakfast. Is Calleigh awake?"

"Yes, but she's going to take a pain pill and go back to sleep for a while. She's promised to stay upstairs in bed until I get back."

"Good place for her." She smiled as she watched Horatio get Calleigh's medicine and a glass of water. She liked this man a lot; he was good for her little girl. He'll make a good addition to their family.

He passed Jackson in the upstairs hallway. "Your mother said that breakfast was almost ready. I'm going to give Calleigh her medicine and take a quick shower, and then I'll be ready to go."

Jackson laughed quietly. "Not before you eat. Everyone eats here, you never wanna mess with Mom."

"Like mother like daughter, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Let her know I'll be down in just a few minutes."

"Will do."

Calleigh was sitting up in bed waiting for him. "What are you doing up?"

"Waitin' for my pill. Did you have to stop and talk to everyone?"

"Actually, yes. Your mother wanted to tell me that breakfast was almost ready and to let Jackson know. Jackson wanted to let me know that I can't refuse a meal while I'm here, and that your mother is not to be messed with. I told him like mother like daughter."

"I gotta get you away from my brothers."

"I like your brothers, Sweetheart. Here's your pill. Do you want to try the bathroom before I go?"

"I guess I should. This is so embarrassing."

"Better me than your father." She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Let's swing your legs over and dangle a bit." He massaged her lower legs and stretched her tendons. "OK, now let's see if you can stand a bit." He eased her off the bed onto the floor. "How's that?"

"Not as bad as the last time."

"Good, now put your arm around my neck and we'll try to walk." She made it almost all the way without asking to be picked up. "Let me know when you're done." She didn't take long. He helped her up and carried her back to bed. "Watch the fluids with breakfast, I won't be back here until around lunch time."

"Oh, God…no coffee. No coffee for months."

"I'll drink double for you, how's that?"

Her answer was to toss a pillow at him. "Glad to see you're getting your strength back. Do you need anything before I get into the shower?" He picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed. "Go back to sleep." He pulled up the blankets and kissed her softly. By the time he was finished with his shower, she was sleeping soundly.

A couple of hours later, Marie brought Calleigh's breakfast tray in to her and helped her sit up in bed. The girls had brought in all the pillows to make her comfortable. "I feel like a princess, Mom. You didn't have to do all this."

"Sure I did, Calleigh. I'm finally able to do things for you like I should have when you were younger."

"Mom, we agreed not to talk about any of that. It's over and in the past, and you're better now. Speakin' of that, how are you are Dad getting along?"

"I'd forgotten what a good man he is. You really turned him around."

"It wasn't just me. Horatio was always there for him, too. He never judged Dad, just gave him a gentle talkin' to when he needed it. I think that's why Dad's here now."

"I think so, too. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Do you need another pill?"

"No, I'm fine. I can't take another one yet, anyway. Horatio timed it so that he'd be back before I needed another one."

Before Marie could answer the women could hear shouting coming from the front yard. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, Lord, Mom…It sounds like Eric." She moved forward on the bed.

"No, no, Missy…you sit right there and don't move. I'll handle this."

"Mom, it sounds like Daddy has it under control." What was he thinking coming here? Horatio was not going to be happy.

"I'll be right back." She got up and walked into the hallway, and as an afterthought, closed the door to Calleigh's room. She went downstairs and into the garage and opened the gun locker, pulling out a shotgun. As she walked into the yard, the men were still arguing. Eric was demanding to see Calleigh, and her father and brother were doing everything possible to prevent that from happening.

"That's far enough, Eric." She pointed the gun at him. "Get back in your car and leave…right now."

"Are you crazy? You DO know I'm a police officer don't you?"

"Then you should know there are laws against trespassing, not to mention the fact that you are about 4 states out of your jurisdiction." She took a couple of steps closer to him. "Now, shah!"

Eric looked over at Kenwall. "You're not going to stop her?"

"Are you kidding? How do you think I ended up in Miami? If Calleigh wanted to see you, she would've invited you. You'd better leave before she wakes up and gets upset."

"She IS awake, she's upstairs eating her breakfast, and she knows you're here. She made no move to come out and see you."

"I just need to see that she's all right."

"Do you think Horatio would have left her here if she wasn't?"

"He's gone?"

"Not for long, he went with my son to the marina. They should be back any time, so now are you going to leave, or do I call the Sherriff?"

"Fine, I'm going, but I'll be back." He got into his car, glaring at the couple the entire time.

As the car disappeared down the dirt road, Kenwall turned to his ex wife. "Well done. You had me actually believing you were going to shoot him."

"If he hadn't left, I might have."

"Are you all right?" He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I'd better put this up and go check on our daughter. She heard his voice, and is probably wondering what's goin' on down here. Besides…" She pointed to two trucks pulling in the driveway… "Your sons and other grandkids are here, I'm sure you want to be the one to greet them." She moved forward and kissed his cheek before heading back into the house.

Kenwall greeted the children with open arms, and then hugged his sons.

"Did I see Mom kiss you, Dad?"

"You did, Son. This is a good visit. Horatio and Jackson should be back soon with the crawfish and oysters, and I'm under orders to help you get the boilers goin'. Your mom went upstairs to check on Calleigh, and then she's goin' to the farmer's market for the vegetables."

"How's Cal feelin'?"

"Better today, but she's still on bed rest. Horatio gets her up and carries her around, but she promised him that she'll stay in bed until he gets home."

"I'll send Renee up to sit with Cal, and get Placide to sit out here and keep an eye on the kids. Nathan brought extra tables and chairs so we can sit outside."

"Perfect, Patrick. This should be a great day for your sister."

"Why? What's up, Dad?"

"I'd better keep my mouth shut. If one of the kids hears, it'll go straight upstairs to your sister, and Horatio will never forgive me."

Patrick grinned at his father. "If it's what I think it is, I think it's great."

"Well, change the subject, little ears are everywhere out here."

Marie came out of the house keys in hand. "I'm heading to the farmer's market for the vegetables. Anyone need anything else while I'm out?"

"I don't think so, Mom. Renee made some bread pudding, all we have to do is warm it and make the sauce. I don't think we're gonna need much more with all the seafood that Jack is gettin'. Oh, do you have fresh horseradish for the oysters?"

"I got that yesterday, along with a full bottle of Tabasco."

"Mom, you are the best."

"That's what they keep tellin' me!"

Kenwall stood smiling and shaking his head as he watched her drive away. "How could I ever have taken that woman for granted?"

"You both had problems, Dad. All you can do is move forward. You're divorced, so what? No one says you can't be friends. Some people just can't live together. Once you stop living in the past, it makes it easier."

"You've been talking to your sister."

"We've all talked to each other. We were so angry for so long, and then decided that we couldn't change the past, but we could help you move ahead. So Cal worked on you, and we worked on Mom…and now look, you're here together actually enjoying each other's company."

"Let's get the water boilin', the guys will be back in about an hour, and if it's not ready, I'll never hear the end of it."

The many gallons of water were just beginning to boil when Jackson and Horatio pulled in the driveway. The men started pulling the ice chests out of the back of the truck as soon as it came to a stop.

"Daddy, that man came back and yelled at Paw Paw!"

"What man, Tee Do?"

"He wanted to see Tante Calleigh, and he yelled at Paw Paw, so Maw Maw got the shotgun out."

Horatio and Jackson exchanged worried glances. "Where's Aunt Calleigh now, Sweetheart?"

"Upstairs in bed. Tante Renee is with her."

"Would you excuse me, I need to check on her."

"Take your time, Horatio. Mom's still getting the vegetables ready to add to the boil."

He took the steps two at a time, entering the bedroom out of breath. He found Calleigh sitting up playing cards with her sister in law. "Hi. Are you all right?"

"Other than being bored outta my mind, yeah, I'm fine, why? Oh, yeah, that. Mom and Dad handled it. I can't believe they told you."

"They didn't. Tee Do told her daddy as soon as we were out of the truck."

"Yeah, she's like that. If you want to keep something a secret, you never want to say it around her. So are they boilin' yet?"

"Almost. Your mom is still chopping the vegetables."

"Well, that should be my cue to go help her, then. I'm Renee, by the way."

"Oh, sorry, Nay. Renee Duquesne, Horatio Caine. Renee is Patrick's wife."

"Nice to meet you, finally, Horatio. I'll let you two talk, the sooner the veggies are cut up, the sooner we can eat."

"I thought we were boiling crawfish and oysters."

"We are…but the crawfish has corn, potatoes, sausage, onions, and garlic all boiled together. That's in one pot; the oysters go by themselves in another.

"So, tell me about Eric's visit today."

"I really don't know anything, Horatio. I heard him yellin' and then Mom went downstairs, the voices got quiet, then I heard her yell at him in Cajun, and then I heard a car tear outta here. Shortly after that, Renee came up to babysit me."

"I'll bet you're ready to go sit on the porch about now. Your brothers are getting ready to boil, they've got the kids setting up tables and chairs outside. I heard something about someone making bread pudding, too."

"That would be Renee. Her bread pudding is famous around here! You would swear her sauce is the old fashioned whiskey sauce, but there isn't a drop of alcohol in it. I could eat the whole pan."

"I'm sure the twins would love that." He kissed her head and then gently picked her up. "Do you want to try to walk a bit?"

She shook her head. "Actually, you should probably stop in the kitchen and get me a pain pill before we go outside."

"I think I'm going to get you outside first, and then I'll come back for your pill and whatever you want to drink."

"How about water? I'm supposed to be watching my caffeine intake."

"Water it is." He carried her down the stairs and out onto the porch, placing her softly in the swing. "I'll be right back"

"Oh, I can tell I'm home, I can smell those crawfish boilin'!"

"We got some good ones, Cal. Horatio told the guy he wanted the biggest ones he had."

"How come you're boilin' the oysters?"

"The kids wanted some, and we're not lettin' them eat raw fish yet."

"Oh, those poor deprived kids!"

"Those poor deprived kids are the only ones at their schools who haven't gotten sick from the raw stuff, Cal."

"Here's your water, Sweetheart, and I thought maybe two pills this time since you'll be up for a while."

"You're so good to me."

"I do my best, Beautiful." He walked over to the pots of boiling seafood. "Your mom wants to know if you're ready for the vegetables."

"Any time, they should be done right about the time as the crawfish if we get it in now. Oh, and can you ask her for the newspaper and tape?"

Horatio was puzzled by that request, but nodded nonetheless before heading back inside. He gave Marie and Renee the message, and too out a stack of newspapers and a roll of masking tape. "OK, what do I do with this?"

"Just cover the big table with it, and then tape the sides down so it won't move. That's where we're gonna put the crawfish. Cal, you gotta train this one a little better."

"Maybe if I could get some decent crawfish in Miami I would, but we'll just have to come here for it."

"Oh, now that's a shame, Sis. Mom will be really upset that you have to come and visit more often."

Marie came out with a basket of vegetables, looking at Horatio. "You'd better come and visit more often. I've gotten pretty attached to this one, bebe'."

"Yeah, me too, Mom.

The boys finished the boil, and then dumped everything on the long table for serving. Horatio helped Calleigh to the dining table, and then got her a tray of food. "Do you want everything?"

"Everything but the oysters, just easy on the garlic and onions."

He sat her tray in front of her, and then helped some of the little ones with their food, since it was still very hot. Just as everyone was ready to eat, Ruthie pulled up.

"Hey, wait for me, y'all!"

"You sit, I'll get you a tray. Jackson's busy with the girls."

"Did you tell them yet?" She whispered to him.

"Not yet. We were going to wait until everyone was seated. You want a try just like Calleigh's right? No Oysters?"

"Exactly, thanks."

Once everyone was seated, Horatio took Calleigh by the hand and took a deep breath. "Calleigh and I have a bit of news for you, but I wanted to ask her a question before we did that, if you don't mind."

Calleigh had no clue what he had in mind. She saw her parents smiling and holding hands, and then she looked over at Horatio, who had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, here in front of your family, and to say to you…veux tu m'epouser?"

Calleigh stopped breathing and looked into his eyes. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I said 'will you marry me'?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, and then slowly opened it.

Calleigh recognized the ring immediately. "Oh, Mama, you said you lost it."

"I thought I had. Your father took it with him so I wouldn't pawn it with my other jewelry. He brought it back with him. You still haven't answered Horatio."

"Oh, my God…Yes, Horatio. I'm tired of sayin' no to you. I love you so much." He placed the ring on her finger and watched her hand go to her abdomen.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I guess it's time to spring the other news."

"More news?" Jackson looked up from his corn on the cob, and then at his wife, who was now bouncing in her seat. "You know something, don'tcha?" She just nodded at him and watched Calleigh and Horatio.

"Well, everyone knows that Calleigh and I are expecting a baby in a few months. When Ruthie did the ultrasound we were given the unexpected surprise that we will be having twins. Poor Ruthie had to keep quiet until today. Wait, Ruthie, you're still bouncing, is there more news?"

"Yep, go ahead, Calleigh, tell him."

"It's not triplets, is it?"

"Oh, God, no…not triplets. I know the sexes of our little angels. One boy and one girl. So we'll be able to use the names we picked out."

Marie was beaming. "So are you gonna share the names?"

Horatio was the first to speak up. "Our daughter will be named Elizabeth Marielle, for her two grandmothers."

"Horatio's mother was named Elizabeth. Our son will be Horatio Junior."

"It's too bad y'all can't stay here until they are born."

"No, Mom, Horatio has to get back to work, and we have to get my things moved into his house. We'll be living there since it's bigger."

"What about the wedding Tante? I want to be a flower girl."

Horatio and Calleigh's parents looked at each other conspiratorially.

"Well, Sweetheart, I talked to your parents, and we thought we might have the wedding here…before we go back to Miami."

"What about our friends…and Yelena and Ray Jr.?"

"Our family is all right here, and Raymond will understand."

"C'mon, Cal, whatdya say? You don't have to a thing except say 'I do'."

She leaned over and kissed her fiancé. "OK, Handsome, let's do it."

Renee got up and hugged her sister in law. "Who's ready for dessert?" As she headed up the stairs to the house, another car appeared in the driveway.

"Horatio, take Calleigh in the house, please."

"Oh, God, not again. Mama, call the Sherriff."

"Calleigh, I need to talk with you."

"Eric, go home, the Sherriff is on his way."

"But, Calleigh, I love you, we were doing fine until he followed you out here and took you away from me."

"You know, Eric, I've tried so hard to do this without hurting you, but this is it. I love Horatio, I always have loved him. The only reason I started going out with you in the first place is because of the damned departmental rules that said Horatio and I couldn't be together. What I didn't know when I left him is that I was pregnant with his babies. Twin babies. The chief knows we are going to stay together, we're getting married, and that's the end of it. Now, I know Horatio has told you that I'm supposed to have to upsets…YOU are upsetting me, and if you do anything to hurt my children, I swear I'll never forgive you. Now, if you want to salvage our friendship, go home, otherwise you will be arrested for trespassing, and Horatio will turn you over to IAB for being absent without leave. Horatio, will you take me inside, please?"

"You're a mean man. You made my Tante Calleigh cry!"

"Cahoui, get in the house right now. The rest of you kids, inside." Jackson watched the children leave the table and go inside.

"So, are you happy? You've been asked repeatedly to leave, and you have to come here and upset our sister." The three brothers moved closer and closer to Eric. "Your best bet at this point is to leave the state, because we'll have you picked up for harassment, and you can rot in jail."

The Sherriff pulled in the end of the driveway. "You again? Do I have to call for backup, or you gonna come peaceful this time?

"You won't need any backup."

The Sherriff placed the cuffs on Eric and started reading him his rights, while the Duquesne boys watched in silence. "How's your sister doin' boys?"

"Well, she was doin' pretty good until this one showed up. Her man proposed tonight, and we found out she's havin' twins."

"Imagine that…little Calleigh Duquesne is gonna be a mama. Kids just grow up too fast, don't they? Well, this one won't be botherin' ya for a few days. Tell Cal I hope she's feelin' better real soon."

They went inside to find Calleigh on the sofa, crying in Horatio's arms. He was holding her tightly and rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

"He's gone…Sherriff just took him away, said he'd keep him a coupla days.

"Good. How could I have ever been the slightest bit attracted to him?"

"I don't think you really were. You always picked the wrong type man for you when we were apart, because you knew we'd get back together."

"I guess so. Can you take me upstairs? I'm really tired."

"My pleasure, Ma'am." He scooped her up and carried her to bed. "What do you want to sleep in?"

"Just a nightshirt and my underwear, it's pretty warm tonight."

He got her ready for bed, and then stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to her.

"Did you lock the door?" He shook his head. "It might be a good idea."

He got up and locked the door, and then returned to bed. She pulled him to her for a long deep kiss, and then began roaming her hands all over his body. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, we can't do this."

"What, I can't kiss my fiancé?"

"That's all you can do." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She snuggled up next to him and looked at her ring, shimmering in the moonlight. Her mother had given him her grandmother's ring. Her parents never approved of any man before, but they loved Horatio. She smiled and sighed. What wasn't to love? At her sigh, he pulled her closer and kissed her head. She fell asleep listening his slow, steady breathing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Twice the Love-Chapter Nine**

A/N:

Sorry this has been so long in coming. Between summer classes and assisting my mother in caring for my father, I don't have too much personal time these days. Hopefully once I get back home to Louisiana next week things will return to somewhat normal.

Cal

The Duquesne house bustled with excitement over the next few days. Marie, Placide and Renee were busy cooking and baking the wedding cake, and Calleigh's brothers were busy building a gazebo for the ceremony. Horatio kept Calleigh busy upstairs, working on her physical therapy. She was almost able to make it across the room without his assistance. Ruthie checked in on her daily, making sure everything was still fine with the babies. With Calleigh's slim figure, she was now showing a small baby bump, which Horatio proudly rubbed every chance he could.

"Knock, knock".

"Come on in, Mom".

Marie entered the room holding a beautiful wedding gown. "I thought you might want to try this on in case I have to alter it."

"Is that Grandma's dress?"

Marie nodded. "You're wearing one grandmother's ring, I thought it would be appropriate to wear the other one's dress. Horatio, shah, now, you don't get to see her in this until later."

Horatio started to argue, but the look on Marie's face told him there was no way he was staying. "I'll be fine, Horatio, really…why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if the girls will let you play taster."

He smiled and kissed her head, then as he left the room, planted a kiss on Marie's cheek.

"You know, Calleigh, if I was younger, I'd be after that young man myself. You're a lucky young woman." Marie moved to the bed and slipped the dress over Calleigh's head.

"I know, Mom. He's wonderful. Not like some of the other men I've dated." She moved her legs over the side and gently slid onto the floor.

"Like that Eric fella? Turn around so I can fix these buttons."

"Eric's not a bad guy, Mom, he's just over possessive, and he's got a history of not being faithful to one woman. I never really saw a future with him; he was just fun to be around. I've been in love with Horatio since I first met him."

"He said the same thing about you. I think you two would have been married long ago if the rules hadn't gotten in the way. Now turn around and let me look at you."

"It's not like he hasn't asked me."

"Calleigh, can you walk to the mirror?"

Calleigh leaned on her mother and took several small steps to the full length mirror. "Oh, my goodness, Mama…it fits perfectly!"

"It's just a little snug around your tummy, but if we hurry with the weddin', it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are ya getting' close?"

"We could do it tomorrow, as long as the boys have the gazebo done. Let me get those buttons undone, now. Do you know how you want to wear your hair?"

"Horatio likes it down, so maybe just a couple of combs with flowers, and the rest down my back. Wait, what about flowers?"

"Don't you worry about that. We have plenty of neighbors with beautiful gardens. I've invited all of them, and asked for permission to trim from each of their gardens."

"Oh, Ma, you didn't! You did that at my graduation party."

"No, I stole them for your graduation party, this time I asked."

Calleigh laughed. "Can you help me back into bed, my back is killin' me."

Marie helped her daughter back to the bed, and then pulled the dress over her head. She eased Calleigh back into the bed, fluffing the pillows behind her. "I'll send Horatio back up with a pain pill, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Horatio entered the room with a glass of lemonade and a plate of cookies.

"Yes, I did. Are those Renee's fig cookies?" She reached for the plate and grabbed one.

"Fig and cherry, she said. They're very good. Placide made the lemonade."

"Made with lemons and limes, no doubt. It makes it just a little more tart."

"Is that what it is? It's excellent. So did you get the dress figured out?"

"We did. It fit perfectly. We just can't wait too long, or Mom will have to take it out around my tummy."

"From what I saw downstairs, it shouldn't be too much longer, Sweetheart. I can't wait to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife. I'm so sorry I told you 'no' all those times. Mom and I were talkin' about that…we could've been married a long time ago if I wasn't so damned stubborn."

He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms. "You weren't being stubborn, Calleigh, you were trying to follow the rules. You were always there to protect me from myself, no matter what."

"I should have suggested we go to the chief back then." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, we're together now, that's what matters, isn't it? And in a few months we're going to have two beautiful babies."

"Almost makes it worth the wait, doesn't it?"

"Almost?" He pulled a tissue from the box and dabbed her eyes.

"Definitely makes it worth the wait." She smiled brightly at him, and then popped the last of the cookie in her mouth.

"Here's your pill."

She wrinkled her nose as she accepted it. "I hate these things."

He watched her swallow it and laughed. "Then why are you taking them?"

She sighed loudly. "Because they help, damn it. Will you help me exercise? I need to work my muscles and work on weight bearing."

"It would be my pleasure, Ma'am." He helped her moving into a lying down position, and then carefully began working her leg muscles. "You tell me if I'm hurting you, all right?"

"I just feel stretching right now; don't worry, I'll be sure to let you know when it starts getting uncomfortable. I am NOT using a cane or crutches when I marry you."

The exercise regimen was interrupted by Horatio's cell phone. Calleigh watched his face as he spoke quietly, and knew something wasn't right. He snapped the phone shut and tried to compose himself.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"After all the years I've known you, don't think I can't read you like a book. You were fine before the call, now you look like you could tear someone's head off…So, I ask again, what's wrong?"

"I never could fool you, could I? That was the sheriff's office; they have to release Eric tomorrow...just in time for our wedding."

"It's tomorrow? Mom didn't say anything about tomorrow. What if I'm not ready?"

He pulled her to a sitting position. "Swing your legs towards me, Calleigh." Once her legs were dangling over the side of the bed he moved closer and held her hands. "All right, ease yourself to the floor, I won't let you fall."

She moved slowly, an inch at a time until she felt the floor firmly under her feet. "Hold onto me, Horatio."

"I'll be right here; I won't let you fall, but try to walk to me." She shuffled one foot forward, then the other. "That's wonderful, Sweetheart, do you feel any pain?"

"My hips hurt a little bit, but the pain pill hasn't kicked in yet."

"OK, now, I want you to try to pick up your feet when you take a step, can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." Horatio kept moving back as Calleigh inched forward, before they knew it, she'd walked the entire floor.

"Are you up for walking back to the bed?"

"I'd like to try going downstairs, I've been stuck in this room for two days, and I'm about to go stir crazy."

"I'm sorry, but the boss' orders were to keep you up here until the wedding."

"Tell Ruthie I feel good, no cramping, no spotting, I'm just fine!"

"The orders didn't come from Ruthie, they came from your mother, and I have no intention of crossing her."

"Fine, walk me back to the damned bed, then."

"You know, you're sexy when you pout."

"Shut up!" She couldn't hold back a grin.

"Just keep walking, Duquesne."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I can't wait until you stop calling me that."

He grinned at her. So she wanted to play, did she? "All right, get moving, Caine."

His reward for that command was for her to throw herself in his arms and begin to kiss him. The kiss caused him to forget the therapy, and he picked her up and carried her to the bed, without breaking the kiss. When they finally broke apart, he saw the satisfied grin on her face. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yep, I sure did. I did like hearing you call me Caine, though. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I. I was informed by your family that I have to sleep in another room tonight, though, something about bad luck to see you before the wedding."

"No way, Horatio, that's not happening. What do they think? I'm already pregnant, I've already rolled my Jeep, I have a crazed wanna be boyfriend stalking me…how much more bad luck do they think I'll get?"

"Calm down, Calleigh, it's only one night, let's humor your mother. She's done so much for you already."

"I'm not supposed to be alone, remember?"

"Ruthie's coming to stay. Who better than your doctor to make sure you're all right tonight? And suck in that lower lip, it only worked the first year I knew you."

"I don't sleep as well without you."

"It's one night, Calleigh, and I'm going to stay downstairs on the couch, just in case Eric decides to show up in the morning."

"I can't believe you're afraid of my mother."

"Hey, your brothers warned me, never cross Mama."

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Horatio spent the day with Calleigh, playing cards and board games until Ruthie poked her head in the room at bedtime.

"Hey, you two…I'm supposed to send Horatio downstairs now."

Calleigh looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Already?"

He took out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Sweetheart, it's time." He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the tuxedo standing in the archway under the tree."

"Funny. You'd better be there, or Daddy and the boys'll hunt you down!" She smiled as she watched him leave the room for the night.

"You'll see him in the morning, Sis."

"I know, I think it's just these damned hormones."

"I think so, too. Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I can walk to the bathroom and back by myself, no cramping, no spotting…my hips are still a little sore, and my shoulder is bothering me a bit."

"Are you keeping up with your pain pills?"

"Yeah, Horatio told me to take them even if the pain doesn't seem too bad, so it doesn't get worse."

"He's right. Hey, the boys told me that Eric's getting released tomorrow, is that right?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what time the wedding is, and Daddy hired a couple of deputies to camp out at the edge of our property to keep him out until after the wedding. Once we get home, he'll probably back off. If not, we'll have to have him transferred to another shift. It'll be a shame, because he's great to work with, but we can't have someone playing stalker at work."

"No, I guess not. Well, girl, you'd better get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day for you and those babies." Ruthie helped Calleigh lie down after fluffing her pillows. "I need to take a quick shower, and then I'll be right back."

"I'm sure I'll be sound asleep by then."

"OK, g'night, have a good night's sleep!"

"I'm going to be dreamin' of a handsome red haired lieutenant in a black tux!"

Ruthie laughed as she headed to the bathroom. "I'll bet you will!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Twice the Love-Chapter Ten**

Calleigh woke to the sound of her nieces giggling in her room. She opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Hey, you little munchkins come here and give me a hug!"

Ruthie put her arms out to stop them. "Easy girls, be careful with Aunt Calleigh, she's not all better yet."

"We won't hurt her." They carefully crawled on the bed and snuggled with their aunt. "You should see the front yard, it's so pretty! There's flowers everywhere and there's a…what's that thing called?"

"It's a gazebo, honey."

"Yeah, a zaybo."

Calleigh looked over at her sister in law. "When did Mom get a gazebo? I haven't seen it."

"That's because the Duquesne men just built it. Well, the Duquesne men and Horatio."

"Horatio helped? When did he find time to do that?"

"While you were sleeping. He's such a wonderful man, Calleigh. Mom adores him, she hates it that he's taking you back to Miami."

"That's where our homes are, and where our work is. Oh, I guess I won't be working, will I?"

"Not unless you want me to come over there and kick your butt."

"Hee hee…Mama said butt."

Ruthie looked sternly at her daughter. "That will be enough of that young lady."

"Yes, Ma'am." She hid her face in Calleigh's hair.

There was a slight knock on the door and Ruthie moved to open it a crack. "Oh, good morning, Mom, she's up."

"Good. Now girls, leave your auntie alone so she can eat her breakfast, she's got a busy morning planned."

Suddenly Calleigh was wide awake. "Oh, my gosh, it's my wedding day, isn't it?"

"Well, look who just woke up! Geesh, Cal!

"Well, you won't let me have any coffee, I'm caffeine deprived. Do you know how much coffee I usually drink in a day?"

"Right now, none. Mom found you some decaf that tastes pretty good, though."

"Then YOU drink it."

"Now, Calleigh, none of your foul mood this morning, child. Horatio told me you were in a bad mood last night, too."

"I wasn't in a bad mood; I was just upset that he couldn't stay with me."

"Well, that's over and done with, it's a beautiful day for a wedding, and my only daughter is finally getting married to the man of her dreams." She put the tray on her daughter's lap. "Now eat up, Love, we need to start getting you ready. Some of the guests have already started to arrive."

"Already? What time is it?"

"Just after nine, we let you sleep as long as we could."

"Can't I see Horatio for just a minute?"

"He's downstairs getting ready himself, and helping with last minute things. I'll be back in a few minutes to take the tray. Girls, come with me so Auntie can eat."

Calleigh watched her mother and nieces leave the room, and then looked at her tray. Her mother had cooked all her favorite breakfast foods. "You know, Ruthie, suddenly I'm not too hungry."

"You still need to try and eat something, Cal, those babies need nourishment. We can't have you fainting during your vows, now can we?"

Calleigh took a stab at her eggs. "No, I guess not, Horatio would kill me."

Ruthie laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that." She walked over to the closet and pulled out the wedding gown and began smoothing it out while Calleigh ate in silence. She was getting married today. She always thought brides had second thoughts on their wedding days, but she had none. She knew in her heart that marrying Horatio Caine was what she was meant to do. No other man had ever treated her with the love and respect that he did. He was possessive and protective without smothering her. She ran her hand across her abdomen and smiled. She was having his children, something they'd talked about so long ago, but had long since forgotten. She was so lost in thought that by the time Ruthie turned around, she'd finished every morsel of food on her plate.

"Well, I guess you were hungry after all."

Calleigh looked down at her plate. "To tell ya the truth, Ruthie, I don't even remember eating it. I just started thinking about how happy I am and I guess I went on autopilot."

"It's the baby hormones, I tell ya!"

The door opened and Calleigh's mother and the rest of her sisters in law filed into the room. "Ready to get dressed?"

She took a deep breath. "Ready." She barely remembered what each sister did. One helped her on with the dress, one pulled her hair back, another attached the flowers, and another helped with the shoes. When they were done, they stepped back to admire their work. "What?"

"Walk to the mirror, Cal." Her mother steadied her as she moved to view her image. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Sorry, girls, but I'm a bit biased where my Calleigh is concerned."

The girls nodded in agreement. "We'll go let Dad know she's ready."

"Oh, my God, Mom, this is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, Cher, it is. Now, Horatio will be waiting in the gazebo. He won't be able to see you from the front door, so your brother will carry you down the stairs and to the door, and then you will follow your bridesmaids with your father."

"That sounds like my cue."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Oh, Lambchop, you are breathtaking."

"She sure is. Are you ready, Sis?"

She nodded slowly. "Just don't drop me."

He laughed as he picked her up. "Horatio told me the same thing." He carried her down the stairs, placed her gently on the floor, and then planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Calleigh belle."

Her eyes filled with tears at the endearment her brothers had given her as a toddler. "I love you, too, Bubba!" He hurried out into the yard and took his place at Horatio's side. Calleigh watched her nieces with baskets of flower petals file out the door, followed by two of her nephews carrying the rings. She could hear a guitar strumming softly in the yard. That had to be her eldest brother's best friend. She watched as her sisters in law moved past her and headed for the side yard.

Kenwall appeared at her side. "You ready, baby girl?"

"I am more than ready, Daddy." She took his arm and walked carefully out on the porch and down the stairs. As she looked at the side yard, it took her breath away. The new gazebo was painted white, and was adorned with every type of flower her family could find…and inside the gazebo was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She'd always thought he was handsome, but something about seeing the man you love in a tuxedo, waiting for her at the altar just made her heart swell.

Horatio helped her up the stairs and held on to her arm tightly for stability. They looked deeply into each other's eyes while the priest performed the ceremony, and then quietly recited their vows. Then it was over. Almost.

"Horatio, you may now kiss your bride."

As he bent down to kiss his wife, he saw the scuffle over her shoulder. The deputy had things under control for now, so he took the time to finalize the ceremony with a kiss that showed Calleigh exactly what she meant to him. When he was done, they turned around and were introduced to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine."

"Calleigh!"

She looked over at the source of the interruption.

"Oh, good Lord, what's he doin' here?"

"I'll handle it, Sweetheart, you go inside, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I'll go in. I need to change this dress before we eat. Just be careful."

"I will. Duke, can you take in the house for me?"

"Absolutely. If you need help, you just holler."

"Will do." Horatio watched his bride being ushered into the house and then turned his attention to the intruder. He walked quickly over to the gate where Eric was being held back by a deputy. "Eric, I don't think you were on the guest list."

"How'd you trick her into marrying you? You already convinced her that her baby is yours and not mine, is that how you did it?"

"Eric, go back to Miami, and get back to work if you want to have a job, I swear to you, if you aren't there when we get back or if you upset my wife in any way whatsoever, I will make your life a living hell, is that clear?"

"I want to see her, Horatio. You can't keep me away from her."

"Yes, I can Eric. I won't have you upsetting her and putting our children at risk."

Eric began to struggle to get free of the deputy's grasp. "I'm going to see Calleigh." At that point he broke free from the officer and lunged at Horatio.

"Eric, don't do it." Eric didn't listen; he moved toward Horatio and took a swing at him. "They never listen." He dodged the swing and turned around and returned the punch, knocking Eric to the dirt. "Stay down, Eric. Sit there until you're calm, then go back to town and make plans to go home. I'm going back to my wife and family for our reception. Officer, you'll make sure he leaves?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant." The officer smiled as he watched Horatio walk away. That smart-assed punk had that punch coming.

"I wanna press charges." Eric wiped the blood off his lip.

"For what?"

"Assault. You saw him; he punched me in the mouth."

"I didn't see anyone punch you. I saw you try to trespass on the Duquesne property and you hit your mouth on the fence."

Eric watched Horatio disappear into the house. "All right, I see how it is here."

"You want a ride back into town, man?"  
"Yeah, thanks." The men climbed into the deputy's car and headed back into town.

Back in the house, Horatio's first priority was Calleigh. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs getting changed. I'm sure she'd like your help."

"I'm on my way." He took the stairs two at a time, and found Calleigh sitting on their bed waiting for him. "Hello, Mrs. Caine."

"Hello, Mr. Caine."

"I thought I'd come and help you change into more casual attire."

She stood carefully and walked slowly to him, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'd love that." He reached behind her and began moving the zipper down her back. "What happened with Eric?"

"I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while. The last I saw, he was getting into the patrol car and heading back into town." He turned her around to finish with her buttons and zipper, and then slid the dress slowly off her shoulders. He moved her hair to one side, and began applying soft kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"If you keep that up, we'll never make it downstairs for the reception."

"I think you're right." He pulled her gown down, and then cupped her breasts with his hands. "We can be a little late, can't we?"

She nodded and leaned back into him, stepping out of her dress. "Horatio, if we don't get back downstairs, the kids will come up after us, you know how they are."

She heard low growl as he picked up the discarded dress. "Are you going to start out our marriage being right all the time?"

"I've always been right all of the time, you just haven't paid attention."

He scooped her up and planted her on the bed. "So, what do you want to wear to the party?"

"Nice way to change the subject, Caine. How about that red dress, you've always liked that one."

"And she's right again." He chuckled as he brought her the dress from the closet. "How's your shoulder feeling?"

"It's a little sore, maybe I should wear the sling for the party.

"Good idea." He pulled the dress over her head, and then helped her with the sling. "Ready to party, my beautiful wife?"

"Absolutely."

He helped her down the stairs where their family and friends awaited their arrival. They shared the spot at the head of the table, where Calleigh was waited on hand and foot. At one point during the festivities, a neighbor showed up with his musical group, and they played music that everyone could dance to. Horatio lifted Calleigh and began to waltz slowly with her, bringing her parents to tears.

"Oh, Duke…I always dreamed that our Calleigh would have a Fais do do at her wedding." He nodded in agreement, and then handed his ex wife a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

Calleigh began to tire, so Horatio led her back to her seat and took the opportunity to dance with her mother. After a few minutes, Ruthie cut in so she could talk to him.

"I have a special wedding present for you, Horatio. Calleigh's doing well enough now that if you promise to be careful with her, you can celebrate your wedding night."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that will hurt her or the babies."

"Absolutely sure. Just be gentle, and if she feels any discomfort at all, just stop."

He looked over at his wife. "Just stop. With Calleigh, that's easier said than done. Thank you, Ruthie. She IS looking a bit tired; I think I'll take her upstairs to rest."

"You look a bit tired, yourself, brother in law. Maybe you should stay up there with her."

He kissed his sister in law on the forehead. "Thanks, Ruthie, I think I'll do just that."

Ruthie smiled as he walked over to Calleigh. She was one lucky woman. Horatio helped her walk across the room, but he carried her up the stairs. Once in their room, he put her on the bed and went back to close and lock the door.

"What's goin' on?"

"Ruthie said you looked tired."

"I'm not that tired, Horatio."

"She said that I looked tired, too."

"No, you don't."

"Sure we do." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "We both needed to come upstairs and rest."

"Horatio, you know we can't do that."

"Ruthie said we can. She said it was a wedding present. We just have to be careful."

"Careful? Since when have we ever been careful?"

"Since now. It's our wedding night, and I intend to make slow gentle love to my wife."

She began to work the buckle of his belt. "Do you think we can actually do that?" She unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His shirt quickly followed.

"I do. I think we can because we don't want to hurt you or our children." He lifted her up and pulled her dress over her head. "Oh, and Calleigh?"

"Yes?" She was breathing heavily now.

"Remember we have family downstairs, and there are little children running around." His eyes were sparkling at her as he eased her back on the bed.

"Horatio Caine!" She slapped him playfully, and then he silenced her with a kiss.

Calleigh awoke later that night, still in Horatio's arms. She smiled when she remembered their tender lovemaking, far from the way they loved in the past, the night their children were conceived. She looked up at her husband, and brushed a stray lock of his red hair out of his face. The moon was shining through the window, illuminating his handsome features. She ran her finger along his strong jaw line and he stirred slightly. "Calleigh, are you all right?"

She sighed softly. "Yes, I was just admiring my incredibly handsome husband. I feel so lucky right now. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart, and I think that I'm actually the lucky one, to have someone as young and beautiful as you to want someone like me."

"Stop right there, Horatio. I've loved you since the moment I met you, I never thought you'd be interested in me at all, yet here we are, finally married and having what I'm sure will be the most beautiful babies in the world."

"Once again, you're right. Let's just say that we're both lucky." He moved her closer to him. "Now, let's get back to sleep, we're supposed to start driving east tomorrow."

"I know. I'm gonna miss this place. It finally feels like home. Mom and Dad are talking and getting' along, all the family is happy and healthy. I'm gonna miss that."

"I promise to bring you back often. I made the same promise to your mother."

She snuggled his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Horatio listened to Calleigh's breathing, and when he was sure she was sound asleep, he let himself relax and follow her into a land of sweet dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Twice the Love

Chapter Eleven

Calleigh awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon floating up the stairs. She sighed heavily, realizing it would be the last day at her mother's home. She couldn't wait to start her new life back at home with Horatio, but she realized in the short time she'd been here that she had really missed her family.

Horatio smiled at his new bride as he exited the bathroom. "I know, Sweetheart, I'll miss them, too. We'll make sure to take more time off for visits. How does that sound?"

That put a smile back on her face. "It sounds wonderful. I just wish we didn't have to leave today."

"I know, but I promised Ruthie that we'd take it easy driving back, I checked the map, and it looks like we can do it with just two overnights."

"Where are we stoppin'?"

"Well, it looks like we can stop for lunch around Hattiesburg, in Mississippi, then stop for the night in Mobile."

"Then Tampa, right?"

"No, that's too long a drive for you. I thought maybe Pensacola. I'll take you to Flounder's for dinner and that key lime pie you love."

"I adore you!"

"I thought you might. From Pensacola we shoot over to Tampa, hop on the I-95, and head south until we hit Miami. There are plenty of places to stop along that route if you start hurting."

"If I had my way, I'd have you stop every 100 miles and massage me."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their planning. "Cal? The doctor's here to re wrap your shoulder. Can I send him up?"

"Give me a couple of minutes, all right? I want to freshen up before he tapes me up again."

"Sure, just have Horatio yell down when you're ready."

"No problem, Ruthie, thanks."

"Would you like a quick massage before he comes up and re tapes your shoulder?"

"Mmm, I would, just let me take a quick shower." She headed over to the bathroom, and then turned back around and looked at her husband. "Horatio, I think I'm gonna need some help."

He was already on his feet following her. "I thought you might. Do you want to wash your hair, too?"

"No, I'll just put it up and take care of it when we get home."

He took the brush from her hand and began lifting her hair, brushing it in long strokes. He twisted it up onto the top of her head and reached for her sticks that she loved to wear, and then helped her into the shower. "I should've just brought you in here when I showered."

She looked at him and giggled. "We would have never gotten out of here, then."

"No, I guess not. We'll save those for when we get home."

She nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water and her husband's hand on her body. "That feels heavenly, Horatio."

He leaned in and turned off the water, carefully wrapping the towel over her shoulders, and then blotting the rest of her body gently. "Let's get you dressed in something comfortable…how about some jogging pants and a tank top?"

"That sounds good…do I really have to tape up my shoulder again?"

"If you plan on holding those babies in a few months, you do. You have to give it time to heal, Sweetheart."

She sighed heavily. "You win. At least I can finally walk again."

"How's that feeling?"

"I'm still sore, but if I take it easy, I'm all right." She sat on the edge of the bed and let Horatio pull on her underwear and jogging pants.

"Stand up so I can pull these up for you." She complied, and was rewarded with a kiss. He reached down and picked up her bra, slipping each arm through the straps, and then turning her around slowly to fasten the hooks.

"You do that awfully well."

"I'd much rather be taking your clothes off, but I'm sure the doctor has better things to do than sit downstairs waiting for us. Let's get this jacket on, and then I'll tell Ruthie that you're ready."

"I never said that I was ready, I really would prefer just the sling."

He kissed her softly. "I know you would." He opened the door and moved to the top of the stairs to call Ruthie up.

The two doctors came in and worked together, wrapping her shoulder, and then Ruthie pronounced her ready to travel.

"I am gonna miss y'all so much. Horatio's promised me that we'll make more trips out here."

"You'd better, you know everyone's gonna want to see those babies."

"As soon as they're old enough to travel, Ruthie, I promise I'll pack the family into the Hummer and drive them over."

"You think my boss would give me time off?" She winked at her husband.

"I think something could be worked out. Now, let's get you downstairs to say goodbye to everyone, so we can get on the road." He helped her off the bed and slipped his arm around her waist. "Just take it easy, let me take this side, and you hold the rail with your free hand.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the whole family was waiting in the living room. "Now, don't think you're taking my daughter anywhere without a good breakfast, Son."

"No, Ma'am. I don't think I could keep her away from her last breakfast here if I tried."

Calleigh smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, like you don't want it."

Marie pulled out a chair for her daughter, "Here you go, child. Now you'd better be cooking like this for this handsome man of yours when you get home, that is, as soon as your doctor gives you the go ahead."

"Don't worry, Marie, I'll be spoiling her for a while until we're completely sure these babies are all right."

"She's already plenty spoiled, Horatio, don't you be addin' to it." Everyone laughed as he took his seat next to Calleigh.

An hour later, breakfast eaten and goodbyes said, Horatio and Calleigh were heading east. He glanced over and saw her wiping tears from her cheeks, and reached over and took her hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll just miss them. Darned pregnancy hormones. You're not going to be so happy with me if this keeps up."

"I'm going to love your mood swings. I am going to lock up the guns, though." He lifted her hand to his lips.

"Ruthie said I can't even go to the gun range for target practice. The noise could upset the babies." She sighed. "No coffee, no guns, bed rest…you are never touching me again."

"You keep saying that, but you don't mean it. I'm already thinking about the next one."

"The NEXT one? Can't we focus on getting these born first?"

"Of course, but I want to plan the next one, and trying is the best part."

She laughed and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He let out a low growl. "I can think of a lot of things, Sweetheart. We just can't do any of them right now."

"Horatio Caine!"

"You asked me a loaded question, Calleigh. I can't wait to get you to the hotel tonight."

"We still have to be careful."

"Yes, but we no longer have three little girls giggling outside our room."

She giggled, sounding much like her nieces. "No, we don't, do we?" She laid her head back and yawned.

"Why don't you push your seat back and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get close to Hattiesburg. We can either have Italian at the Walnut Circle Grill, Sushi at the Sake Cafe, or Mexican at La Fiesta Brava."

She yawned again as she lowered her seat. "What about the one on Front Street? The one with the tuna and crab melt. Oh, wait, I know…the Crescent City Grill. Their peach cobbler is to die for…so is the Death by Chocolate. We'll have to get some of the dessert to go."

He chuckled as he looked over and saw her eyes close. "Death by Chocolate it is."

Calleigh didn't answer, she was already dreaming of peaches and chocolate.

Almost two hours later, Horatio reached over and shook Calleigh gently. "Sweetheart, we're about ten miles out of Hattiesburg; you need to start waking up."

She yawned and raised her seat to an upright position. "I slept that long?"

"You did. I need you to tell me exactly where this place is."

"It's on Hardy, the second exit. Turn left, and it's down by the university."

"That should be easy enough."

They found the restaurant quickly, and Horatio took great pleasure in watching his wife feed her cravings. She opted for a salad, and some fried green tomatoes, and then ordered both of the desserts she had wanted. The waitress looked at him, puzzled, and he simply answered, "She's pregnant with twins, one for each baby." The waitress smiled and took the desserts off the bill.

"Was she flirting with you?"

"I think so, Sweetheart, but don't worry, I only have eyes for you, and she didn't charge you for your desserts."

"Oh, well, then, all right, I'll let her live."

Horatio laughed and kissed her softly. This was going to be a long pregnancy.


End file.
